


Мерцающие тела

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: demon Loft [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dystopia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Magical Realism, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Магия появилась совсем недавно, каких-то полвека назад. Человечество довело матушку-планету до ручки, так что на смену вымершим или уничтоженным видам живых существ начали рождаться странные люди..."
Series: demon Loft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818520





	1. Потеря

**Author's Note:**

> ОС-ы, смена сущности. Однако сейчас я объединил в одной истории персонажей, которые никогда не должны были пересечься. Но и старым любимым мною пейрингам найдется место.
> 
> Персонажи в конкретной истории благодаря смене сущности являются магами-подростками, но по канону они несколько иные:  
> 1\. Локко - тот бес Лофт  
> 2\. Десятый - он же Лорд или Владыка ангелов  
> 3\. Даркер - инопланетянин АркХайд Даркер из https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067881/chapters/60718849
> 
> Рейтинг плюшевый, но в тексте встречается описание энергетического каннибализма.
> 
> Картинки по данной АУ-хе:   
> Различные наброски - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Sketchdump-Flickering-bodies-784890104  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Big-bang-over-the-horizon-773688047  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Annoying-buddy-783284610   
> https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Stop-clowning-around-831139630

— Локко, как Вы неопрятно выглядите! Немедленно переоденьтесь!  
— Господин учитель, мне говорили, что в личное время я могу носить любую одежду по своему усмотрению, — школьная форма не только выглядела крайне скучно и уныло, но и царапала кожу жесткими краями. Не то чтобы Локко была неженкой, но париться в сером фанерном сукне сутки напролет лишь потому, что у эстетов головная боль от вырвиглазных цветов, она не горела желанием.  
— На территории учебного заведения надлежит появляться в приличном виде, — учитель остался непреклонен. Он одарил Локко полным неодобрения взглядом и развернулся, чтобы пойти прочь.  
— Я исправлюсь, — на какую-то секунду в свои слова поверила даже ученица. Но потом изгибы коридора поглотили взрослого важного человека, и наваждение сгинуло.  
Локко показала вслед учителю язык и поддернула обвисший подол растянутого свитера в поперечную радужную полоску. Застиранный и протертый на локтях, он раньше принадлежал любимому старшему брату, но был нахально выклянчен.  
Братьев, да и сестер, у Локко было много.  
Но любимый брат — только один.  
Как и любимый свитер.

Чтобы пройти к самой большой на территории библиотеке, нужно было подняться на второй этаж. Минуя открытый подъемник, приспособленный для колясочников и груза, но на деле катающий всех, кто ленился перебирать ногами, Локко предпочла взойти по лестнице. Стены коридоров и лестничных пролетов пестрели закрытыми под прозрачный пластик сводами правил и планами эвакуации, все это каждое утро уборщики протирали от пыли, да и, чего уж греха таить, хулиганских плевков.  
Буквальное плевание на правила ученицу мало интересовало, а планы зданий она давно выучила наизусть, еще в далекие годы начальных классов…

Откровенно говоря, Локко считала, что знает в родном Зимпе-7 все входы, выходы и тайные закоулки. Но, конечно же, это было не так.  
Зимп — закрытый исследовательский магический полигон, на то и звался закрытым, что никому не позволял изучить себя полностью, даже обслуживающему персоналу.  
А особенно им, подопытным детям, Источникам…

Не сейчас.

Локко мотнула головой, на время отгоняя привычные пасмурные мысли, убрала за ухо выбившиеся из прически рыжие пряди и после этого углубилась в ряды стеллажей библиотеки.  
Нужный справочник нашелся на нижней полке недалеко от входа. Локко ногой придвинула к себе маленькую табуретку и уселась пыльными шортами на не менее пыльную обивку, устраивая пухлый том на ободранных коленях.  
Зашуршали страницы.  
 _«Магия — потусторонняя сила, сверхъестественное излучение, испускаемое живыми организмами в различной концентрации и используемое человечеством. Способность к данному излучению проявляется у одаренных детей сразу после рождения, что можно определить с помощью прибора…»_  
Ну, это все знают.  
 _»…постановлено называть таких детей Генераторами магического излучения…»_  
В просторечии ходит наименование Источники, но и то и другое магическим детям не очень-то по душе. А уж обзывки «фонтанами» и «аккумуляторами» некоторых особо чувствительных магов и вовсе доводят до энергетических нервных всплесков.

Цокнув языком, Локко снова зашелестела книжкой.  
 _«Генераторы — люди, имеющие способность к магическому излучению»._

Тихо ругнувшись, ученица закрыла книгу, которая не могла сказать ей ничего нового. Слишком много тайн.

… Магия появилась совсем недавно, каких-то полвека назад. Человечество довело матушку-планету до ручки, так что на смену вымершим и уничтоженным видам живых существ начали рождаться странные люди. Обладавшие удивительными возможностями, эти индивиды стали по-настоящему выделяющимися из обывательской массы гражданами и быстро привлекли внимание ученого и военного сообществ. И когда выяснилось, что маги с «раскрытым» потенциалом — ключи к сундукам с несметными возможностями, началась новая эра.  
Вакханалия и абсурд.  
Государства использовали магов для «прекращения войн и улучшения жизни населения», но на деле войны продолжались, мелкие, многочисленные, привычные и скучные, и теперь они шли за право обладать как можно большим количеством магов.  
Генераторы стали рабами, разменной монетой, и при этом едва ли не возносились до уровня святых. Их ненавидели, боялись, но одновременно им поклонялись и старались дать самое лучшее, дабы затем пожинать обильный урожай.

А сундуки с сокровищами оказались ящиками Пандоры.

Магическими Источниками сложно управлять, можно сказать, что практически нереально. Даже если подчинялся носитель энергии, его силы вполне способны были оставаться непокорными. Чем старше оказывался попавший в жаждущие руки маг, тем меньше его силы поддавались контролю. История знала случай, когда из-за развившегося по своему усмотрению телепата целые кварталы мегаполиса совершали массовые самоубийства (и телепат тоже покончил с собой, так как не мог вынести резонанса мыслей огромного города), а что уж говорить про бытовые конфликты…  
Когда выяснилась опасность, по всему миру, словно грибы после дождя, начали расти Зимпы. В эти исследовательские мини-городки поступали взятые из обычных роддомов у обычных матерей Генераторы, которые выращивались приемными родителями в особых условиях, как сортовые растения на грядках: здоровый образ жизни, правильное питание, наблюдение и воспитание. Такие Источники своим излучением оказывались слабее «диких», но покорнее, что и нужно было правительству. Оно, это правительство, в сладких снах мечтало о умножении числа Генераторов естественным путем, как и о скрещивании для усиления «породы», но, к великому огорчению верхушек магических теплиц, вообще все Источники оказывались бесплодными.

…А между тем, в Зимпах было не так уж плохо, как расписывали на особо крикливых сайтах мировой паутины, которым дозволялось поднимать щекотливые темы. Каждый Зимп представлял собой огражденный мощными стенами заповедник, в котором помимо средней величины прекрасного зеленого парка с искусственным водоемом располагались несколько корпусов общежития, огромный научный центр, совмещенный с учебным заведением и госпиталем. Вблизи водоема ютились собственная пожарная и спасательная станции, а на всех крышах и стадионе белели вертолетные площадки.  
Кроме того, на первых этажах зданий располагалось немало магазинчиков (где, на беду рабочих, не продавались алкоголь и курево), небольшой кинотеатр и прочие мелочи для скрашивания существования узников судьбы.

Живущие за оградой жгучей завистью завидовали новейшей технике и полному благоустройству Зимпов. Еще бы! Не каждая школа вольных, «нормальных» детей могла похвастаться наличием собственных бассейнов и сауны. Не в каждой школе ремонт и улучшения проводились сразу по мере надобности, без задержки на годы и месяцы.

Локко знала немногое о истинном положении Генераторов в мире, ведь сама являлась одним из них, запертых, будто нежные цветы в оранжерее, и охраняемых чуть ли не от любой грустной новости извне. Детство всех магов старательно оберегалось воспитателями и няньками от негативных настроений, а с подростками шла интенсивная психологическая работа, но это почти что не спасало от взрывов. Да, взрывов, ибо чаще всего боль, горе, злость и прочие темные чувства «выплескиваются» из Источников безо всякой возможности взять эту энергию под контроль. Значительное выделение сил мага за короткий промежуток времени, обжигающее, оплавляющее, опасное не только для окружающих, но и для самого носителя взбунтовавшейся энергии.  
И если детей довольно легко отвлечь и успокоить, то с подростками риск получить «Детонатор» вместо Генератора повышался в разы.

Вот об этом Локко знала, как никто другой, ведь сама не так давно вошла в подростковый возраст. Излучая среднестатистический и непримечательный безо всяких отклонений уровень энергии, она не обладала большой силой и не удостаивалась особого внимания воспитателей, потому почти все свободное время была предоставлена сама себе.  
На счастье работников Зимпа, в последнее время Локко распространяла вокруг исключительно положительные и «удобные эмоции», ведь была влюблена.

Кто угодно сказал бы «Боже, ты ему не пара! С ума сошла? Тебе тринадцать, ему девятнадцать. Да еще и сводный брат, нянчивший тебя с младенчества. Забудь об этом», и поэтому Локко ни с кем не обсуждала свои чувства.  
Братец Люцифер казался ей прекрасным, эталоном всего самого добродушного и беззлобного в этом вычесанном мелкой гребенкой заповеднике. Принцем, великолепие которого она готова была описывать часами, найдись только благодарный слушатель.  
По уши влюбленный подросток даже не догадывался о том, что легкое отношение к обществу у расчудесного парня является результатом полного равнодушия к посторонним людям. Скорее всего красавец просто был эгоистичен.

Но в такие дали мысли Локко не заходили, потому что перетекали на исключительную внешность предмета воздыхания — тот был альбиносом. Белые волосы и прозрачные глаза завораживали, а конкретно для Локко дарили надежду на взаимность и принятие. Ведь у Локко тоже имелись проблемы с телесной оболочкой, хоть и, на ее взгляд, «не такие красивые». Она могла перечислить их сухо, словно при прочтении из папки с личным делом: истинный гермафродитизм, гетерохромия. Подобные мутации достойны слёз поэта-сатирика, но никак не восхищения прекрасного принца, коим Люцифер наверняка мог бы являться, не попади он в Зимп-7 в возрасте трех лет.

Своих родителей Локко не помнила, да и не знала никогда — ее забрали сразу после рождения. Опекуны оказались неплохими людьми, довольно терпеливыми, но вот с полутора десятками сводных братьев и сестер, принадлежащих этой милой паре, отношения у гермафродита весьма расстроились с годами.  
Только со снисходительно-равнодушным Люцифером хотелось цвести и сиять.  
А теперь его у Локко собираются отнять!

— Ты не улыбаешься мне, как делаешь это обычно, — заметил Люцифер, когда Локко прямо из библиотеки явилась его навестить в лабораторном комплексе. — Это странно. В чем дело, кроха?  
Локко с мрачным вздохом опустила плечи и отвела взгляд. Смотреть на заключенного в капсулу с прозрачной крышкой парня было неловко, ведь на ум лезли ассоциации со сказкой о хрустальном гробе и спящей красавице. Но обитатель капсулы вовсе не спал, косился на посетительницу с легким интересом, ради нее оставив экран с чтивом. Альбиносу предстояло провести под колпаком несколько дней, пока он не утратит радиоактивности излучения и не вернется к норме. Такая уж была особенность у данного мага — раз в несколько недель он начинал фонить не слабее полигона ядерных испытаний.

Локко покосилась на «соты» — так назывались специальные батареи для сбора магического излучения, которые служили одной цели, но изготавливались совершенно разных видов и размеров. Конкретно эти, подсоединенные к капсуле, представляли из себя огромные кубы в свинцовой оболочке. А вот на ремень школьницы крепилась маленькая и плоская батарейка, эдакий всасывающий выделяемые магом силы квадратик, который полагалось перед сном сдать руководителям, а утром получить новый, идентичный и пустой.  
— Куда потом отправят твою магию, Люц? — Локко кивнула на темно-поблескивающие кубы сот. — Она ведь опасная…  
— Не опаснее, чем облучающие вещества, — улыбка Люцифера светилась беспечностью. — Может, на АЭС, может, к военным. Либо обогревать людей, либо сжигать. Я правда не знаю. И мне безразлично.

Гермафродит закусил губу, садясь на вертящийся стул, забытый здесь санитаром. Равнодушие альбиноса к роду человеческому не то чтобы пугало, но нервы пощекотало основательно. Хотя почти сразу неприятный осадок пропал, сменившись привычной радостью близости.

— Ладно… А… куда же отправят тебя?! — вырвалось с отчаяньем.  
— Вот это знаю, но тебе не скажу. Военная тайна~  
— Все-таки к военным… О не-е-ет, — со стоном запрокинув голову, Локко закрыла глаза локтем в ярком рукаве.  
— Ой, ну хватит, — Люц перестал улыбаться. — Ты поэтому такая невеселая, — не спросил, а утвердил он. — Глупо. Закономерный результат по достижению возраста, и ты всегда знала, что однажды я уеду. Меня без того держат в «яслях» лишний год. Наконец-то, вырвусь отсюда, осталось подождать всего два дня!

Локко обиженно замолчала, придавленная чужой радостью, от которой почему-то захотелось плакать.  
— А как же я? — хмуро буркнула она, отчаянно краснея под весом собственного нахальства. — Оставишь меня здесь одну в окружении придурков… Велиал вчера опять прикопался ко мне у автомата со сладостями, свернул монеты в трубочки…  
— Бедняжка. И что вас мир не берет, — пробормотал Люцифер, сосредотачиваясь на чтении книги. — Но ты не расстраивайся сильно. Всегда есть одиночные камеры, где можно отдохнуть от Велиала и других «родственников».  
— Не напоминай, эй, — Локко не обиделась на столь ироничный совет, но для порядка капсулу пнула.  
— Прости, девочка, — прозрачные, словно стекло, глаза альбиноса насмешливо светились, как будто содержали в себе белый фосфор.  
— Я не девочка, — проворчал гермафродит, отъезжая на середину помещения и раскручиваясь в кресле. Мягкая обивка приятно прогибалась под телом, покидать уютные объятия мебели не хотелось.  
— Знаю, — Люц слегка пожал плечами. — У тебя великий дар. Ты можешь считать себя тем, кем захочешь, даже если грудь разрастется пышнее бороды… Про формы я шучу, не скалься. А вот кстати, лишенных магии детей на твоем месте прооперировали бы, заставив быть какого-то конкретного пола.

Локко подумала над этим. А потом он подумал еще немного, но уже с другой точки зрения. Это показалось ему забавным, потому что Локко почти не видела себя парнем, в силу привычки.  
— Может, это плохо, что Генераторов оставляют такими, какие они родились? — и все же гермафродит сомневался. — Среди нас столько, ну… ненормальных. Инвалидов, калек. Помнишь сиамских близнецов Би-Би? Излучают они, конечно, мощно, но у них же психика враздрай у обоих. А Велиал? Он над своим бельмом трясется, как бабка над потерянной юностью, и любому даст тычка, кто к нему со слепой зоны сунется.  
— И при этом Велиал является самым мощным подростком в нашем Зимпе, — напомнил Люцифер с коротким зевком. — Ты слишком много веришь собеседникам из-за забора. «Ненормальные», «инвалиды»… В мировой паутине тебе и не такого наговорят, и еще сверху добавят ерунды всякой. Мы «нормальные» уже потому, что нас создал такими Творец, а ему лучше знать, как должно быть. Ясно тебе?  
Локко пристыженно выковыривала в паралоновом подлокотнике дырку.  
— Надо мной смеются даже здесь, в Зимпе, — все-таки возразила она. — И над тобой тоже, но почему?! Идиоты! Ты же прекрасен! — и испуганно прикусила язык. Она ведь не хотела проболтаться!  
Но Люцифер не обратил на чужую гамму чувств особого внимания, восприняв восхищение как должное, потому что, в отличие от сестрицы, комплексами внешности не страдал.  
Развить диалог дальше они не успели, ибо явившийся с обеденного перерыва санитар турнул Локко из кресла, а потом вовсе из лаборатории. Люциферу с его нестабильным сейчас излучением требовался покой, а девчонке следовало отправляться на учебу, так пояснил мужчина сквозь бульканье чаем в кружке.

Через каких-то двадцать минут Локко рассталась в любимым свитером и уже в школьной форме сидела на лекции, размышляя о случившемся разговоре. Недовольство тем, что брат не сообщил, куда его послезавтра отправят из Зимпа, перебивалось фонтанирующей радостью от того, что тот же брат не считает гермафродитизм уродством. А значит — принимает! Как есть! Это не докапывания чертового Велиала с его дружками, и не периодическое утреннее сдавленное хихиканье девчонок, с которыми Локко вынуждена делить общую спальню. Ну да девицы хотя бы опасаются унижать…

Небольшая аудитория была полна разномастного народу, первые ряды занимали те, кто не имел возможности подняться к другим. Вот что непросвещенных людей удивляло — лишенные способности ходить Генераторы лишь в крайне редких случаях могли вернуть себе эту возможность магически. Так же, как и слепые — почти не могли вернуть зрение, а глухие — слух, и так далее.  
Магия охотнее усиливала уже имеющиеся способности и качества своего хозяина, чем возрождала утраченное или создавала что-то новое.  
Вот, например, у стены через пару пустующих мест справа от Локко устроилась рослая и белокурая девушка, которую все звали Шони. Ее трость была аккуратно прислонена к стулу, а на столе отсутствовали какие-либо письменные принадлежности, потому что Гранд Арк-Шони, лишенная в юном возрасте каких-то дворянских титулов при отправлении в Зимп, не имела глаз вообще. Глазницы, затянутые гладкой кожей. И как бы она не старалась направить магию на создание глазных яблок или хотя бы их подобия, ничего не получалось.  
Излучение Шони давало умение «ощупывать» местность на десятки метров вокруг, воссоздавая в сознании бесцветную объемную карту местности и предметов, но таких радостей, как созерцание, например, цветового спектра или звездного неба, девушка была лишена.

— Что? — а еще слепая прекрасно ощущала чужие взгляды.  
— Ничего, — Локко смутилась. — Я просто задумалась, извини.  
— Наверно, о чем-то хорошем? — Шони была одним из самых безконфликтных существ, что гермафродит знал. Они ни разу не ссорились. Пожалуй, эта девушка даже нравилась Локко.  
— Ага…

Бывали и совершенно здоровые физически Источники. В спокойном состоянии от обычных людей их могло отличить только пищание счетчиков магического излучения, носимых служителями правопорядка. Локко смотрела на таких магов с плохо скрываемой завистью.

Однако больше всего чувств вызывали «безнадежные» Генераторы. Те самые, которым в человеческом мире не прижиться, не раствориться ни за что и никакими стараниями. Это были изгои не только среди людей, но и в какой-то степени для магов.  
Смуглая девочка не то индийского, не то индейского происхождения, — Локко так и не поняла точно по тем разрозненным слухам, что до нее доходили, — запертая в огнеупорной капсуле лаборатории почти круглосуточно. Девочку звали Ракша, и всем этим она обязана была мощнейшим пирокинетическим способностям. Пламя высоких температур не повреждало тела, из которого лучилось, но выжигало всё остальное, что способно было гореть или плавиться, и полыхало в безвоздушном пространстве, где девочка не гибла чудом.  
Бесконечный выброс негативной энергии ребенка поражал не только воспитателей.  
Среди воспитанников ходили шепотки о том, что научные сотрудники не могут придумать способ обуздать этот огонь, не убив носителя, хотя от вышестоящих чинов уже давно поступил заказ на столь мощное «орудие». Правителей не интересовал психический фон какой-то девчонки, если ее ярость можно было выгодно использовать.

Не только с физическими проблемами вязалась магия. Так малыш Даркер, выловленный в четырехлетнем возрасте заросшим и озверевшим в самых застойных трущобах нищенских кварталов, даже спустя несколько лет без юуйных истерик не мог видеть собственное лицо в отражениях и на фотографиях. С чего такой недуг — знали, пожалуй, только психиатры, но Даркер активно направлял выделяемую магию на смену собственной внешности. Он примерял обличья встреченных им детей, и с каждым разом иллюзии получались всё удачнее.  
Старшие ребята меж собой подозревали, что выросшего и обученного Даркера заберут военные, чтобы сделать шпионом или диверсантом.

Да, на фоне этих детей Люцифер и правда был прекрасен…

После занятий Локко отправилась в биологические классы, помня о своем дежурстве в живом уголке. Располагавшиеся на первом этаже, эти помещения хитрой кривой пристройкой соединялись с небольшим зоопарком, где день и ночь практиковалась молодежь. Большинство магов умело связывать свое излучение с животными, что использовалось для обмена чувствами и информацией, а у самых способных Источников получалось управлять живыми существами.  
Здесь гермафродит не отставал от общей программы — несколько видов животных принимали его, охотно шли на контакт. Лучше всего связь устанавливалась с крупными склизкими улитками, и не сказать, что Локко это сильно радовало. Улитки были чувствительны, их восприятие настолько сильно отличалось от людского, что иногда школьники терялись в пространстве и удивлялись, отчего они не могут съежиться и втянуться в раковину.  
— Только не говори, что мне придется дежурить с тобой, мелочь, — посреди птичьих клеток живого уголка сидел тот, кого Локко не слишком-то хотела видеть. Еще один братец, на сей раз младший — тощий и большеглазый, но со звучным именем Центурион. Для семьи — Центик.  
— Вообще-то с Михой, — высокий голос десятилетки неприятно резанул слух, а черные радужки недружелюбно попытались прострелить насквозь. — Продолжишь обзываться — скажу папе.  
— Ой, уж как я испугалась, — Локко прошлась вдоль клеток, проверяя наличие корма и воды у питомцев. — Твой папа для меня просто квинтэссенция кошмара…  
— Опять язвишь? — новый голос прервал ворчание Локко. Ну точно, Михаил явился на шум. — Папа не только его, но и твой. Проявляй уважение.

Ругаться с по-ангельски златокудрым Михаилом подростки предусмотрительно опасались. Рука у него тяжелая, нрав — тоже, не говоря уж о том, что в каждом кулаке он мог за воротники поднять по хулигану и потрясти обоих, как щенков. К счастью, терпеть присутствие Мишеньки в Зимпе оставалось всего лишь год.  
— Ладно, только не нуди, — избегая дальнейших разговоров, Локко поскорее схватила совок и щетку для чистки клеток и вместе с Михаилом занялась уборкой. Младшего братца они предусмотрительно выгнали подальше, чтобы не путался под ногами.

— Центик мечтает выпустить всех птиц на волю, — пропыхтела Локко, насыпая в клетку новую подстилку.  
— Да, мне тоже говорил, — Миха закрыл ведро с отходами, которые отправятся в сад и на огород в качестве удобрений. — Я объяснил, что защитное поле не даст птицам беспрепятственно вылететь за территорию, и он ревел.  
— Но ведь поле снимают? — школьница заинтересовалась разговором, так как детей не посвещали в устройство охранных систем Зимпа, в отличие от магов постарше. — Когда прилетают вертолеты. Иначе они бы не смогли сесть.  
— Да, это так… — Миха вдруг спохватился. Иногда он сбивался с пути сурового молчуна и расплачивался за это выданными мелкими секретами. — Я тебе этого не говорил, Рыжая, учти.  
Подобной информацией не разбрасываются просто так, Локко понимала. Спокойным кивком она подтвердила их маленькую тайну.

Вечером планировались водные процедуры, которые Локко страсть как не любила. Радостно нырявшие в бассейн и блаженно отмокающие в горячих ваннах сверстники вызывали у гермафродита недоумение, и дело было не только в том, что якобы из-за стеснения собственного тела Локко полностью игнорировала плаванье и ходила мыться в одиночестве. Она совсем не любила воду, особенно когда количество жидкости превышало объем ведра, и плавала с успехом камня, стремящегося на дно.  
В детстве терпеть гигиенические процедуры приходилось лишь затем, чтобы окружающие на мозг не капали, но теперь Локко делала это, полагая, что немытытой вряд ли приглянулась бы тому, кому хотела понравиться.  
«А еще, » — думала она, оттирая с кожи мочалкой запах птичьих клеток, — «Люц со дня на день уедет. Вдруг получится обнять его на прощание. Нужно, чтобы об этом сохранились самые приятные воспоминания.»  
Мысли о брате, от которого почти постоянно пахло грозовым воздухом, озоном, кажется, приятно растекались по телу вместе с горячей водой, которую можно было и потерпеть ради такого случая.

Помнится, однажды тренер по плаванью в сердцах наорал на нее за неуклюжесть, советуя «сжать задницу и применить уже эту чертову магию для плавучести». Она тогда в ответ с неменьшей яростью заорала, что с тем же успехом он может сунуть голову в бассейн и глубоко вдохнуть. А потом рванула. На счастье для всех — несильно, потому дело обошлось выплеснутой на тренера водой. Вместе с плавальщиками. Врачи тогда заставили мужчину извиняться, а потом уволили, и больше никто не навязывал Локко ненавистное купание.

Иногда врачи вели себя, как понимающие люди, на которых можно было положиться. Но не всегда, к сожалению.

— Расслабьтесь, Локко, чтобы приборы не барахлили, — ежевечерняя проверка перед сном на этот раз далась гермафродиту сложнее, чем обычно. Была ли тому виной горячая баня, или всё дело упиралось в мысли о брате, неизвестно.  
Сдав батарейку и получив назавтра новую, Локко сидела в специальном кресле, облепленная датчиками, и чувствовала нарастающее напряжение.  
— Доктор, у меня вопрос.  
Врач подняла морщинистое лицо от мониторов, демонстрируя свое внимание.  
— Куда отправят моего брата Люцифера? Мне важно знать, хотя бы город. Вам наверняка известно. Пожалуйста, скажите.  
Еще не закончив просьбу, ученица отчего-то поняла, что идея провальная, и ей ничего не расскажут. На интуитивном уровне. Возможно, это отголоском шевельнулась телепатия.  
Так и вышло.  
— Вам не стоит об этом думать, так как это не Ваше дело. Люцифера отправят в хорошее место, будьте спокойны.  
— В лучший мир, что ли? — не выдержала и обозлилась Локко. Показатели на экране скакнули. — Почему такая тайна?! Нигде не сообщается, куда взрослых Источников отправляют, Люц молчит, преподы молчат, вы тоже молчите! Как тут быть спокойной?!  
— Немедленно возьмите себя в руки, или я буду вынуждена вколоть успокоительное, — врач, обычная женщина, несколько трусила перед взрывоопасными магами. На данной работе ее держала лишь неплохая зарплата.  
— Себе вколи! — Локко откинулась на спинку кресла, сжимая пальца на бедрах. — Вашу ж мать…

На писк приборов и громкие голоса явились еще парочка заинтересованных сотрудников, пока доктор лихорадочно соображала, хвататься за шприц с успокоительным или нет. Ободренная присутствием помощников, она пока лишь убавила звук на аппаратуре, чтобы не резал слух.  
— Кажется, мысли о, м-м-м, Люцифере, крайне Вас тревожат, — заметила женщина, убедившись, что взрыва прямо сейчас не будет. — Почему? У вас с ним конфликт?  
— Наоборот! — гермафродит стремительно сел ровно, излучая протест всем своим видом и сверкая глазами. — Он лучше всех вместе взятых в этой тюрьме! А его увозят! Могли бы оставить его работать здесь, в безопасности!

— Вы питаете к нему романтические чувства, — многоопытная женщина разом определила соль проблемы. И со всей своей многоопытностью могла предположить дальнейшее неблагоприятное развитие событий.  
— !.. — Локко возмущенно вспыхнула от того, что ее секрет вскрылся, да еще и при свидетелях, которые уже многозначительно переглядывались. Работники Зимпа обожали перетирать личную жизнь своих «питомцев», это знали все. И теперь они смогут вдоволь посудачить о том, как «та двуполая рыжая» запала на «ходячую атомную бомбу»!

Приборы взвыли с новой силой, сообщая о растущем уровне стресса. Похоже, что назревавший со вчерашнего вечера выплеск негатива подступил вплотную.  
Локко рванулась из кресла, чтобы убежать подальше и забиться в угол, где отдаться эмоциям без ущерба для окружающих, но у врачей были иные планы. Школьницу, чье тело заметно начало светиться малиновым сиянием, толкнули обратно на сидение, удерживая, пока к ее шее присасывался безболезненный шприц. Не успокоительное, мощное снотворное.  
В глазах стремительно расплывался кабинет и люди.  
— …ладони обожгла, суч… — как сквозь толщу воды донесся до разума голос одного из удерживавших врачей.  
— …тихо, она еще в созна…  
— …вмешались вовремя, не хватало пожара…  
— …В одиночку ее, и включите подавитель на семьдесят процентов… — последнее, что услышала Локко, перед тем как окончательно рухнуть бессознательные глубины.

Похоже, ей не светит обнять Люцифера на прощание.


	2. Поиск

В каждой одиночной камере, совсем как в тюремной, имеются только необходимые предметы мебели и сантехники. Стены из плоских темных сот, подхватывающих малейшую капельку сил заключенного. Розеток нет. Окон, кроме маленького на двери, тоже нет. На потолке плоская таблетка плафона и кольцевидная пластина подавителя вокруг него.  
Подавитель был создан специально для угнетения негативного магического излучения Генераторов. Проще говоря, для предотвращения взрывов. Очень дорогая и опасная штука. Дозы работы подавителя высчитываются по минутам, чтобы излишнее вмешательство в естественный процесс выделения энергии не навредило магам.

Всего сорок камер-одиночек. Два сектора по двадцать. Камеры расположены в два ряда с выходами на один не слишком широкий коридор, и пронумерованы с левой стороны на правую, по кругу, начиная с ворот в сектор и заканчивая теми же воротами. 

Локко не считала, сколько времени лежала пластом на койке с той минуты, как проснулась. С тяжелой головой и мутными после снотворного мыслями она с трудом вспомнила события, предшествующие ее очередному заключению.   
Подавитель в потолке пока еще работал, разгоняя по телу гермафродита слабость и сонливость, стирая эмоции и притупляя любые ощущения. На маленьком столике у двери находился поднос, еда в коробке с ячейками распространяла довольно привлекательный запах, но узницу он совсем не интересовал. 

Когда (миллион лет спустя) угнетающее кольцо изволили отключить, Локко окончательно проснулась. Захотелось сесть, поесть, что-то делать, и, главное, разузнать события времени своего отсутствия.  
Остывшая и уже начавшая подсыхать еда исчезла с подноса в один миг, после чего Локко изучила принесенное лично для нее барахло основательнее. Зубная щетка и пара книг. Это хорошо. Отсутствие сменной одежды намекает на то, что дальнейшее заключение будет недолгим.  
За окошечком двери, закрытым толстой решеткой бронебойного стекла, было видно... дверь в соседнюю камеру. Камеру номер десять - большие белые цифры на графитовой поверхности. Локко привстала на цыпочки, чтобы их разглядеть.  
Что ж, теперь ясно, что сама она сейчас находится на том же месте, куда ее чаще всего помещают, и это камера номер одиннадцать.   
С этим знанием что-то нужно было делать, ведь бессмысленное хождение из угла в угол по замкнутому пространству не решало проблемы, а только убивало драгоценное время.  
Ухватившись за решетку окошечка, гермафродит выглянул снова.  
\- Эй, в десятой!.. - сдавленный полушепот в тихом коридоре показался криком, и Локко на всякий случай замолкла на минуту. Но охранник, обязанный сторожить покой одиночек, похоже, куда-то отлучился, не прервал попытку разговора. - Эй! Я чувствую, что там кто-то есть! Мне нужно узнать время!..

Судя по продолжительному молчанию, сосед напротив спал или был крайне необщительный, и с радостью бы не вступал в контакт совсем.   
\- Эй, меня заперли раньше или позже тебя?! - но Локко не отставала, что обоим грозило наказанием, если их застанут за болтовней.   
\- Раньше, - неохотно выдали из-за соседней двери, и Локко сразу узнала этот недружелюбный мальчишечий голос. Еще бы, его знали все, кому доводилось болтать с узниками данного сектора, потому что этого, отличавшегося почти что безрассудным непокорством, пацана абсолютно всегда садили "подумать над своим поведением" в десятую камеру. Поэтому поверх старого и мало кому известного прозвища к нему прилипло новое - "Десятый".   
Все это Локко вспомнила, едва услышав одно слово. Но тут же ей стало не до копания в памяти по поводу наличия сведений о тихом бунтаре, ведь он добавил:  
\- Я здесь уже двое суток. Никого не «вселяли», а значит, тебя заперли раньше.

Черт! Черт подери!   
Раз гермафродит провалялся в отключке больше двух дней, то выходит, Люцифера точно уже отправили восвояси. И, скорее всего, с ним никогда больше не получится встретиться!

Подавитель и батареи хорошо сделали свою работу. Вместо всплеска горестных эмоций, который наверняка отразился бы на окружающей обстановке не лучшим образом, - слезы и тихие всхлипы. Локко почти не чувствовала отчаянья, лишь невероятное опустошение, от которого хотелось лечь и накрыться с головой. Так она и поступила.   
Без брата мир показался холодным и тусклым. Сейчас бы, как никогда, пригодится старый родной свитер в радужную полоску, но он остался в личном шкафчике девчачьей спальни. Жесткая школьная форма царапалась и слабо грела, даже если до упора натянуть складчатый подол юбки на колени в штопанных колготках, и давившаяся плачем Локко дрожала в нервном ознобе.

Спустя какое-то время слезы кончились и высохли, а кокон из покрывала вокруг тела собрал хоть немного тепла, чтобы подарить спасительную дремоту.   
Собственно, сидящим в одиночках подросткам ничего не оставалось, кроме как дремать или читать бумажные книги, зачастую учебники. Маленьким детям в таком положении было проще развлечь себя - им выдавались игрушки, но с возрастом наказание ужесточалось само собой.  
Зато потом, выпущенные на относительную волю, Генераторы старались ловить больше положительных эмоций и меньше огорчать своих наставников. Любителей сидеть с подавителями в одиночках было наперечет, и психологи подозревали у таких ребят разные недуги с головой, вроде мазохизма.  
Вряд ли к ним относился рецидивист Десятый, у него просто имелись какие-то свои счеты с местными правилами. 

В системе наказаний за плохое и поощрений за хорошее поведение многие маги усматривали бреши. За негативным излучением, словно кнут, следовало принудительное "отключение" в виде успокоительного или снотворного, а затем одиночка. За позитивное излучение хвалили разными способами, чаще всего дарили подарки.  
Дрессировка, проверенная годами, однако - во всех случаях Источникам следовало придерживаться общепринятых социальных норм. 

И вот здесь шла трещина, ибо не только люди, но и маги были совершенно разными, со своими привычками и заскоками. Кто-то радовался аромату цветов, при обонянии которого сам "расцветал" так, что хоть напрямую с него заряжай аккумуляторы. Другой любил красиво одеваться и гладить пушистых собак.   
Но не всем радость дарили одобряемые обществом вещи и явления. Третий ловил кайф от зажимания девочек по углам. Некто тайком воровал, или вовсе, как Велиал, изводил всех вокруг тычками, придирками и откровенными побоями. Многие наслаждались своей особой силой и властью, не обращая внимания на пострадавших.   
Кто-то хотел запретной любви.   
И это тоже давало "положительные", то есть подходящие для сохранения в сотах и дальнейшего использования человечеством, эмоции!  
Для того, чтобы запретами не обрубить Генераторам совсем уж всю энергетику, работникам напичканного камерами и жучками Зимпа приходилось тщательно отслеживать происходящие безобразия, ПОЗВОЛЯЯ ИМ ТВОРИТЬСЯ В ДОПУСТИМЫХ ПРЕДЕЛАХ.   
Велиал мог "незаметно" бить малолеток, пока не калечил их и не доводил дело до взрывов.  
Локко могла тащиться со сводного совершеннолетнего брата, пока не пыталась завязать с ним более плотные отношения, или не доводила дело до взрыва.

И вот - довела.   
Сейчас она, наверно, ничего удобного и полезного не излучала.  
"Какая разница, если Люца больше здесь нет", - судорожный вздох. - "Мне можно вообще не покидать эту камеру... Буду жить тут неделями, как Десятый, и люди скоро забудут про меня..."

Но воспоминание про обитателя камеры напротив уже отвлекло гермафродита от жалости к себе. В голове начали всплывать вопросы, которые раньше отодвигались более важными мечтами о прелестях Люцифера и возможности будущей совместной жизни с ним. Маленькие воображаемые радости про дом и семью...  
Почему Десятый упорно, раз за разом, оказывается в неудобной, маленькой и одинокой комнате с подавителем? Никакой интроверсией не оправдать стремление угодить за решетку Зимпа. Неужели он не может вести себя чуточку покладистее, чтобы не сердить воспитателей и не доводить ситуацию до такого сурового наказания? Ведь сам себе жизнь портит - долговременное нахождение в камере никого более здоровым не сделало!  
Что в голове этого парня?

\- Десятый, - убедившись, что за несколько часов охранник так и не вернулся скучать в коридоре, Локко опять прилипла к окошечку. - За что сидишь?   
Ей пришлось позвать соседа еще пару раз, прежде чем он откликнулся. Недружелюбно:  
\- Отстань. Лучше иди еще пореви.   
\- Че, так слышно было?.. - Локко смущенно почесала нос о плечо. Толстые двери и полутораметровый коридор, оказывается, плохо изолировали звуки.- Ладно, не важно. Скажи, почему ты снова тут?   
\- Может, я надеюсь хотя бы здесь послушать тишину? - смотрите-ка, он еще и язвит!   
\- Ну и глупо, - гермафродит хихикнул, переступая на затекших в неудобном напряжении ногах. – Чем быстрее ответишь на мои вопросы, тем быстрее я отвяжусь. Выставляя себя в таинственном свете, ты только сильнее разжигаешь мое любопытство~   
По ту сторону коридора долго молчали, озадаченно, как казалось школьнице. Десятый либо обалдел от такого упрека, либо от неприкрытого флирта.  
\- Я отказался брать переносной сот. Опять, - сообщил голос уже чуть менее неохотно, чем до этого. Похоже, пацан правда желал отдохнуть от шумной суеты, вот и прислушался к совету.   
\- Почему? - тут Локко искренне удивилась, ибо сама она ничего страшного в ежедневных батарейках на поясе не видела. Для нее это была такая же обыденная необходимость, как, допустим, ингалятор для астматика, разве что отсутствие сот под рукой не угрожало жизни Источника.  
\- ...Потом скажу, в другом месте, - Десятый явно пересилил себя, вызываясь на продолжение диалога вне камер. - Здесь всё в прослушке, если что, - уточнил он, словно бы оправдываясь за свое решение.  
\- Оу, а я уж было подумала, что ты меня так на свидание позвал, - не удержалась от подначки Локко, после чего сосед перестал с ней разговаривать. 

Однако его присутствие теперь хорошо ощущалось сквозь расстояние и толстые двери. Аура спокойная, прохладная, как остывшая за ночь вода чистого озера. Бесформенное пятно болезненно-блеклого из-за подавителя сияния, в котором лишь смутно угадывался силуэт носителя. Локко закусила губу, догадываясь, что острый приступ одиночества заставляет ее "прислушиваться" к окружающей обстановке, буквально "принюхиваться" к единственному живому существу поблизости. И никакие сотовые стены не могли воспрепятствовать этому, потому что страх одиночества появился на свет задолго до магии и, возможно, даже людей...

"Интересно, а пацан меня как чувствует? На что похоже мое излучение?" - вдруг подумал гермафродит. Локко, как и все маги, не мог видеть ауру себя. Мысли о том, каким образом его энергию мог бы ощущать чужой маг, принадлежащий другим приемным родителям и классу учащихся, впервые настолько взволновали воображение.   
Раньше на месте этих мыслей цвело восхищение Люцем, сила которого всегда казалась для рыжеволосой школьницы чем-то похожей на палящее белое солнце, лучи без вкуса и запаха, пронизывающие насквозь и греющие самые глубины души. 

Локко отлепилась от двери и вернулась на койку, для вида вооружившись книжкой из принесенных, какой-то «Общей теорией темпоральных спиралей». Околонаучный бред физиков, мечтающих о том, как однажды Генераторы подчинят для них время. Ужасно скучное чтиво, но все же терпимое, в тюрьме-то.  
Надо выждать положенные часы заключения, после чего пересечься с Десятым "на воле". Вот ближайшие важные задачи.   
Ведь пока что не появилось идей о том, как из Зимпа и добраться до Люцифера.

За те дни, что Локко отсутствовала в жилых помещениях, в быту, как оказалось, ничего особо не изменилось.   
\- Твоя очередь гасить свет, Шони, - в не до конца проветренной общей спальне для девочек царила привычная атмосфера подковырок, застарелой неприязни и аромата (вони) дюжин пробников недорогих духов из местных магазинчиков. До сих пор некоторым особо придирчивым и скучающим особям казалось веселым приколом отправлять безглазую выключать свет, который она даже не видала ни разу в жизни. За много лет Шони уже смирилась с этим и, конечно, выучила расположение выключателя в комнате, однако нередко, то бишь почти всякий раз девчонки громоздили на пути препятствия, которые уставшая к ночи Шони могла и не нащупать своим излучением. Кончались такие походы часто грохотом, синяками и скандалами на следующий день.

\- Лежи, я выключу, - Локко остановила зашевелившуюся было со вздохом на кровати девушку и пошла сама. Под разочарованное ворчание зачинщиц дважды преодолев лабиринт из стульев и тряпок безо всякого труда, она вернулась в свою постель. - А теперь, в темноте, убирайте всё это говно, что понастроили. 

Дальнейшее тоже несложно было предугадать - перепалка, небольшая ругачка, и хлам виновницы торжества не убрали, но пинками отодвинули к стене с дороги. И на том спасибо, как говорится. 

Да, отношения у магов, вынужденных впритык существовать в тесном пространстве годами и десятилетиями, складывались вполне по-человечески - с периодически обостряющимися конфликтами разной степени тяжести, правда, было одно отличие. У Источников не имелось никакой возможности покинуть территорию Зимпа даже на каникулы - во избежание побегов. Правительство, наученное горьким опытом, не собиралось так просто терять свои деньги и ресурсы из-за Генераторов, способных превратиться в другого человека, или просто стать невидимыми и раствориться в бескрайних просторах не до конца еще облысевшей от лесов планеты.   
Рабство есть рабство, в каких бы навороченных "клетках" не приходилось существовать. Генераторы покорились неизбежности, взяв пример с остального человечества.

Следующие дни Локко проводила в раздумьях и ожидании встречи, очень надеясь на то, что Десятый не передумал и даст о себе знать. Пока что она ходила на учебу и обследования, в излюбленный живой уголок к мелким зверюхам, посещала спортивные и психологические тренировки и периодически прогуливалась в развлекательные комплексы с "семьей" или приятельницами. Играть в боулинг с Шони было уморительно, особенно потому, что та веселилась больше всех присутствующих в зале, если брошенные ею шары укатывались по самым невероятным траекториям. Локко даже казалось, что подруга нарочно дурачится, ведь нельзя быть настолько неуклюжей в простейшей игре, пусть и не имея зрения. А еще оказалось, что Велиал вполне снисходителен, когда его просят исполнить роль великодушного старшего брата и научить неким боевым приемам, в которых тренеры отказывали ученице по причине возраста и недостаточного уровня. И Локко выяснила, что получает немало удовольствия, валяя этими самыми приемами братца по соломенным матам. 

Но самое главное - гермафродит много размышлял о жизни и о себе. Теперь, когда никто не отвлекал его внимание, это оказалось проще - мечты о братике Люце никуда не исчезли, но отошли на задний план и больше не застилали сознание. 

Зачем существует Локко?

Наверно затем, чтобы быть Генератором среднего уровня и умеренно производить сверхъестественную энергию на благо человеческого общества, о котором знает понаслышке с экранов.  
Ее магия вращает моторы транспорта, движки роботов-строителей и робо-нянечек, и прочей очень полезной техники. Также эта магия лучше всякого огня помогает сжигать мусор в борьбе со свалками и захоронениями отходов в земле.   
В медицине положительная энергия помогает лечению больных людей и животных, например, облученные ею кости срастаются в два с половиной раза быстрее - факт!   
И аграрная промышленность очень нуждается в помощи сил Источников. Концентрированные струи магии могут разогнать тучи или, наоборот, вызвать дождь, и при этом они абсолютно безопасны для атмосферы, не портят состав осадков - напротив, каким-то неведомым способом насыщают через сырость почву, помогая развитию растений и других живых организмов. Нужда в удобрениях никуда не делась, но значительно сократилась. 

Так что Локко, безусловно, нужна людям, как нужны им и все остальные жители Зимпов.   
И другие Генераторы наверняка думают о своем предназначении точно так же.   
Почему же возникает недовольство...

Когда Десятый, наконец, явил себя, Локко запоздало сообразила, что раньше элементарно не знала, как он выглядит.   
В тот ранний вечер она просто подпирала спиной угол магазина, где минут пять назад разжилась мелкими сладостями на карманные деньги (наличка - утешительный жест для зимповых сирот), развертывала фантик леденца на палочке, и удивленно подняла взгляд, услышав знакомый голос:  
\- Привет. 

Гермафродит неловко хмыкнул и захихикал, пихнув конфету в рот и закусив палочку из переработанного пластика.   
\- Ты, пожалуйста, не обижайся, но я только сейчас поняла, почему тебя ни разу не увидела в окне камеры, - как выяснилось, Десятый был ниже собеседницы на полголовы. Он просто не дотянулся бы до окошка на двери, даже встав на цыпочки, а пододвигать стул, очевидно, не хотел. – Думала, ты выше.  
\- А я думал, ты умнее, - безэмоционально откликнулся паренек. - И менее рыжая.  
Обмен любезностями состоялся.  
Пустующую в разгар учебного дня улицу пересекали только маленькие пыльные смерчи, с легким шорохом гонявшие по дороге засохшие листья. Осень пока еще радовала сухой погодой. Гудение ветра в многочисленных проводах и скребущий по асфальту шелест навевали мысли о городе-призраке, где дома с заколоченными окнами, а от жителей остались лишь плесень и ржавый хлам, покрытые пылью десятилетий. Скрип флюгера на здании кинотеатра только усилил эффект заброшенности и одиночества.  
И Локко увидела Десятого опять, как тогда в камерах. Сейчас его аура сочилась холодом, словно разреженный воздух ледника с горных вершин, невозможно надышаться. Чистый, но редкий и морозный. Восстановившись после заключения, Десятый больше не казался размытым пятном, он имел до агрессивности четкие границы излучения, даже грани, за которые, казалось, пришлось бы пробиваться с немалым трудом.  
Это сильное отличие от предыдущего видения заинтересовало ученицу, хотя она могла предположить, что сама только что настроила мальчишку против себя нетактичным замечанием.  
\- Извини. Меня зовут Локко, приятно познакомиться «вживую», - махнув в знак приветствия рукой, дотянувшись до мусорных бачков и выкинув фантик в отдел для пластика, гермафродит независимо отлепился от стены. - Куда пойдем болтать? Предлагаю в парк. Шум деревьев частично помешает вездесущей прослушке. 

Десятый спокойным кивком согласился с этим решением, и подростки отправились в путь. Проезжавшие по постепенно оживающему городку редкие служебные машины не тормозили на перекрестках полупустых улиц, но зато и на шатающихся без дела юных магов внимания не обращали. До наступления сезона дождей работникам нужно было завершить много дел, они спешили, не отвлекаясь на всякие молодежные парочки, наверняка пытающиеся играть во взрослые отношения и ищущие уединения. Это забота наблюдателей и психологов, но никак не ремонтников.  
Пасмурное небо вполне соответствовало общей картине - светло-бетонные здания, графитовый асфальт и плитка среди сухих газонов, пепельная форма на учениках. Десятый носил типичный комплект учащегося средних классов - брюки, жилетка поверх рубашки. Рубашка черная, как у всех "зимпян", и самой Локко. Вся одежда из крепких тканей, которые устойчивы к загрязнениям, повреждениям и даже плохо горят. Немаркий и практичный наряд на все случаи жизни, кроме праздничных вечеринок.  
Придерживая дергаемую ветром юбку, гермафродит искоса рассматривал своего старого нового знакомого и удивлялся, насколько тот вписывается в окружающую невыразительную обстановку: нос прямой, без всякого намека на задорную курносость или мужественную горбинку; волосы блеклые, как пожелтевшая трава обочин, и зачесанные в аккуратную прическу, которую даже мрачный осенний ветер не сумел до конца растрепать; светлые серые глаза, которые, казалось, зеркалили занавешенное тучами небо. У Локко один глаз тоже был серым, но он имел живой зеленоватый отлив и задорные крапинки на радужке, а тут уж совсем какой-то стеклярус...

"Стеклярус" перехватил чужое разглядывание, и Локко неловко заторопилась скрыть свое пристальное внимание:   
\- Хочешь леденец? У меня еще есть, яблочный. Или, может, шоколадное драже?   
Но Десятый только отрицательно качнул головой.

Ближайшая скамейка на аллее парка уже была занята парочкой двух лаборанток, пришедших попить кофе на лоне облетающей природы, и подросткам пришлось идти дальше. Навстречу попалась другая лавочка, на сей раз пустая, но, к удивлению Локко, спутник резко свернул с выложенной щербатыми плитами дорожки и устремился глубже в чащу не до конца сбросивших листву деревьев, пришлось спешить следом. Колготки царапались о сухие низкие кусты, развесистые ветви сверху дергали волосы, а палая листва скользила под ботинками на склоне холма. Отвлекшись на недружелюбную сонную природу, Локко чуть не врезалась в спину остановившегося парня.   
\- Здесь, - коротко объявил он, после чего устроился прямо на земле, в корнях высокой липы.   
Гермафродит с сожалением покосился на свою юбку, но без промедления сел под мощный тополь, лицом к Десятому.   
\- Итак, почему ты идешь против правил? - Локко вскрыла вынутую из кармана пачку драже и приготовилась внимать. 

\- Я против войны, - выпалил парень, который, похоже, слегка взволновался от пристального внимания. А удивленно округлившиеся глаза слушателя его еще и рассердили слегка. - Да. Может, ты и не знаешь, государства воюют не только ради Генераторов, но и с помощью сил Генераторов. А страдают, как и всегда, мирные граждане...  
\- Ну... и что? - Локко невольно напомнила себе Люцифера, который когда-то так же добродушно махал рукой на всякие возмущения. - Люди воевали всегда. Еще когда мы с тобой не родились, и даже когда Источников не было. Такова жизнь, терпи, голубь мира. Причем тут правила Зимпа?  
\- Ты дослушай, - под холодным суровым взглядом гермафродиту пришлось спешно прикусить язык. - Я против войны, на которой люди гибнут от моей энергии, направленной руками людей, посадивших меня в клетку. Я не желаю быть скотиной, которая добровольно кормит этот вечный военный круговорот, не имея притом собственной воли. Это несправедливо. Я не раб.  
\- Слушай, - Локко уязвленно стиснула кулаки, забыв про драже. - Наша сила идет не только к военным. Она помогает мирным гражданам! Повседневные нужды... Да вот хотя бы лифты и эскалаторы двигаются благодаря нашей энергии! Приборы для лечения больных, и детей, между прочим...

\- Один концентрированный выстрел - и лифты, эскалаторы, больные дети стёрты в пыль, - перебил Десятый. Его нахмуренные брови придавали лицу выражение усталого пленного полководца лет тридцати, а вовсе не мальчика-подростка. - Магия - не атомная энергия, "мертвых зон" почти что не оставляет, наоборот - природа поглощает ее, как витамины, расцветает, и в зонах поражения можно уютно жить уже через год. Люди не боятся стирать города излучением Генераторов, потому что страшных последствий нет, понимаешь? Города, Локко. 

Гермафродит не мог поверить. Ведь зачем дорожить магами и отнимать их друг у друга, если не затем, чтобы улучшить жизнь народа? Улучшать, а не уничтожать! Источники - как родники. Они созданы для утоления жажды, а не для того, чтобы человек сыпал яд в воду и травил многолюдные поселения!   
\- Ты так говоришь, что... - растерянность превратила голос в бормотание, пришлось кашлянуть. - Ну, будто точно все это знаешь. Но я видела сводки новостей во всемирной паутине, да и по телевиденью, если и говорят, то никак не про разрушенные города. Че-то ты завираешься, по-моему...  
\- Фильтрация, - был ответ. - Нас растят, как овощи в теплице. Разумеется, не затем, чтобы мы зачахли и испортились от горькой правды. Нам выдают крохи истинной информации. Всё под контролем, вообще всё. Гаджеты на прослушке, посещение сети отслеживается, общение тоже. Камеры в туалетах, в душевых, инфракрасные. Они и сейчас на нас поглядывают, - на краткий миг словно бы развернулись и вспыхнули многочисленные жадные глаза на стволах окружающих деревьев, ветер засвистел сильнее.

Заявление, что Зимп следит даже за посещением своими питомцами туалетов и душевых, не обеспокоило Локко - гермафродита столько раз обследовали, что он мог бы без проблем стать нудистом. За историю своих прогулок по всемирной паутине школьница тоже не переживала, ибо ничем ужасно противозаконным там не занималась, а порно ведь даже полезно для здоровья, в какой-то степени...  
Но вот болезненная мысль о том, как военные заставляют Люцифера испепелять города с мирными жителями, вонзилась в мозг раскаленной стрелой. Люц очень силен сам по себе, но беспричинные всплески радиоактивности делают его вдвойне опасным оружием. Страшно подумать о том, ч т о может натворить концентрированная сила этого альбиноса.

В конце концов, мысль о том, что любимый старший брат может стать убийцей миллионов, невыносима. 

Почему Локко раньше об этом не подумала?! 

\- Десятый, - тяжело произнесла она, пихая драже в карман и медленно приближаясь к пареньку. - Ты сейчас столько всего наговорил... Ты ведь понимаешь, что если не предоставишь убедительных доказательств, я тебя придушу? – это не было пафосной фигурой речи, ибо гермафродит знал, что действительно способен на такой поступок. Придушить не насмерть, а лишь мести ради, чтобы припугнуть – ему уже доводилось это делать однажды. Давнее событие, вспоминать о котором было крайне неприятно. 

\- У меня доказательств нет, - удивительно спокойно признался блондин, которому только что пригрозили расправой. - Но они есть у техномага.   
\- Чего-о? - злая Локко, успевшая сгрябчить собеседника за воротник, не знала, плеваться или смеяться. - Хочешь сказать, тебе раскрыла глаза та молодая крашенная докторша, работающая, к тому же, на Зимп? За какие заслуги?!  
\- Другой техномаг, - уточнил Десятый с неудовольствием, стараясь держаться подальше от разнервничавшейся рыжей, но ее пальцы в рубашку вцепились шибко уж крепко.   
\- Что ты мне дуешь, их всего двенадцать в мире...  
\- Тринадцать, - поправил паренек.  
\- Быть не может...

Вполне могло быть.   
Техномаги - созданные учеными Генераторы, чьи способности к излучению были привиты обычным людям искусственным путем. Задуманные, как сверхлюди, они не достигали плана "сверх", но становились великими шпионами мирового уровня, либо такими же великими сокрытелями информации.   
Природа не принимала их силу, животные не контактировали с ними, но вот с плодами цивилизации связь устанавливалась сразу и прочно. Техномаги сплетались излучением с любой электротехникой, от наручных часов, до сверхкомпьютеров и межгалактических телескопов, притом, что их силы были бесполезны для сот. Техномаги не меняли свойства своего излучения в положительную или отрицательную сторону в зависимости от душевного самочувствия и никогда не взрывались.  
И жили не больше тридцати лет, потому что долго выносить такую нагрузку было нереально... 

Обратно из парка подростки бежали со всей скоростью, какую могли развить против ветра, спеша очутиться в научно-исследовательском комплексе. На улицах пришлось сбавить пыл и даже скрываться за углами строений от разъезжающих и проходящих тут и там сторожей и работников. По вечерам те имели дурную привычку тормозить парочки и записывать, кто с кем гуляет, для "поддержания порядка". Разделиться и встретиться в оговоренной точке казалось не лучшей идеей - одинокого Десятого могли задержать, как частого нарушителя, под предлогом проверки батарейки, например. Сегодня Десятый был с поясным сотом, и рисковать лишний раз не хотелось.  
Локко дивилась тому, как в один день ее излюбленная игра в прятки от служителей Зимпа превратилась из детского развлечения в реальную необходимость. Либо впервые за долгое время под куполом запахло приключением, либо гермафродит слишком сильно склонен романтизировать, и это налетел сквозняк из зоосада.   
\- Ты тоже сечешь "слепые зоны" перекрестков, - заметила она, когда Десятый спрятался за пожарный ящик с песком. - Если б знала, что будем ныкаться по закоулочным углам, надела бы штаны, - в юбке было страсть как неудобно, и подол норовил ухватиться за каждую торчащую деталь на контейнерах, башнями сложенных у стены..   
Блондин в ответ с усмешкой покосился, но привычно промолчал. 

Минуя лифты, по лестнице двое спустились на второй подвальный уровень. Здесь, переждав, пока отойдет коридорный охранник, они постучали в крайнюю бронированную дверь, больше похожую на шлюз. После замысловатого стука Десятый ввел на специальной панели цифровой код, и кабинет впустил их.  
\- Спятил?! - вместо всяких приветствий на паренька налетела стройная женщина в белом халате, полыхающая чувствами и клочкастой прической цвета ядреной фуксии. - Был договор - не приводить посторонних! Ты обещал!   
\- Кое-что изменилось, простите, - Локко впервые слышала у Десятого такой примирительный и даже заискивающий тон. Ей захотелось посмотреть на лицо парня в этот момент, но она не успела повернуться, почувствовала прикосновение к талии и вздрогнула от неожиданности. В следующий миг блондин уже протягивал пышащей негодованием женщине стащенный из чужого кармана пакетик с многострадальным шоколадным драже. - Это вам. А мне нужен Василиск.   
Очевидно, конфеты сдобрили вспыльчивую особу, потому как доктор поворчала для порядка и пропустила ребят вглубь помещения.

\- Это Василиск.  
\- Я уже поняла, - Локко ничуть не сомневалась, что встреча с тринадцатым техномагом впечатлит ее. Так и произошло.  
Мальчишке на роботизированной инвалидной коляске было, наверно, лет восемь. Точнее, это были две трети мальчишки, ведь ниже таза у него все отсутствовало, как и полностью правая рука. Глаза маленького калеки закрывал широкой изогнутой пластиной шлем виртуальной реальности.  
Гермафродит догадался, что это устройство облегчало переключение меж многочисленными задачами техномага. Магическая работа техно-мальчика во много раз превышала нагрузки остальных несовершеннолетних обитателей Зимпа-7, которые свою магию фактически не контролировали.  
На минуту Локко испытала стыд за то, что она, по сути, бездельница на фоне безногого малыша.  
Помещение пестрело блоками компьютеров и тонкими мониторами, заполонившими все свободное сумрачное пространство. Большая часть экранов демонстрировала графики неких процессов и загрузку данных, самый большой монитор был занят фасетчатым отображением картинок с камер слежения в реальном времени.

\- Здравствуй, Вася, - Десятый не повышал голоса и не трогал своего особого приятеля, чтобы не пугать и не сбить ему нечаянно настройки. - Ты, наверно, предполагал, что мы придем. Покажи Локко то, что показывал мне, - за просьбой, как за слоями ваты, прятался приказ, ибо Василиск лучше понимал команды, чем прошения. Так уж его надрессировали.

Вася улыбнулся знакомому голосу, после чего отправил информацию по мониторам помещения. Шесть экранов, разделенных для экономии места на четверти, бесшумно демонстрировали теперь то, что даже не всякий свободный житель свободной страны мог увидеть: статьи, документы и отчеты о ходе военных действий разных регионов, причем, как письменные, так и видеоматериалы; испытание новых видов оружия на основе энергии Генераторов. Сотни роликов, снятых очевидцами зон сражения, множество записей военной хроники.   
И взрывы, взрывы. Расходящиеся от эпицентра сплетением концентрических колец, кругов, сфер, словно сияющие волшебные цветы невообразимой красоты. От маленькой гранаты, разносящей комнату, до пушек размером с небоскребы, колоссальные взрывы которых оставляли от городов и областей присыпанные черным пеплом вмятины. Всё, вообще всё органическое и неорганическое превращалось в однородный жирный пепел, так хорошо удобряющий землю. 

Локко смотрела, не верила, не хотела верить, и сдавалась. Правда жгла глаза. Просто не могли пара мальчишек сочинить такое лишь ради какого-то невнятного розыгрыша.  
Реальность оказалась куда страшнее, чем можно было себе представить.

Ролики с экспериментами над подопытными людьми, которым силой пытались влить и вживить в тела магическое излучение, Локко и вовсе не сумела досмотреть, закрыла лицо руками и заплакала. 

Маленький Василиск обеспокоенно завертел головой, прислушиваясь свободным от гарнитуры ухом.  
"Что это за звук?" - он выдал вопрос на свободном от рабочих окон экранчике, отведенном специально для переговоров.   
\- Слёзы, - спокойно объяснил Десятый. Не то чтобы его не волновало чужое самочувствие, но парень не знал, что делать с плачущей девчонкой и надо ли помогать ей успокоиться, а потому бездействовал.   
"Я уже забыл, как это звучит вживую", - признался юный техномаг.   
\- ...Бедный малыш, - донеслось до них сдавленное бормотание школьницы. - Я просто не представляю, каково тебе видеть такое каждый день. Все ужасно, невыносимо кошмарно. Васенька, как ты выдерживаешь это? 

"Я не знаю", - спустя минуту ответил Василиск, и даже сухой печатный текст демонстрировал его растерянность. Такая открытая и яркая жалость постороннего человека заставила что-то внутри техномага горестно всколыхнуться.

\- До отбоя осталось пятнадцать минут, шли бы вы оба отсюда, гости дорогие, - раздался голос из закутка, где доктор все это время уединялась с конфетами.   
\- Подождите! - Локко вскочила с искуственной кожи обшивки плоского диванчика, на котором сидела за просмотром шокирующих материалов. - Васенька, если ты настолько всеведущ, сможешь мне ответить, куда отправили Люцифера? Это парень из...  
"Я знаю, кто он", - Василиск кивнул, после чего вывел на экран копию нужного документа.

...Слава всем магическим всплескам, Люцифер оставался на территории страны. Но отослали его очень далеко, в город на противоположную от Зимпа-7 границу.   
\- Я запомнила адрес. Спасибо, - Локко искренне уверена в том, что эти важные печатные строчки будет видеть во сне.   
А пока что она осторожно опустила ладонь на макушку Васи и погладила его по светлым волосам, торчащим из-под ободов шлема, очевидно, немало удивив мальчика подобным жестом. Удивился и Десятый, да поспешил вытащить Локко из кабинета, пока техномаги не возмутились внезапному "рукоприкладству".  
\- Что? - вопросительно подняла брови Локко в ответ на немой укор. - Вы все такие недотроги, удивительно. Как медосмотры проходите? Мне уже шутить про резиновые перчатки на все тело?  
\- И все-таки держи руки при себе, - хмуро буркнул парень, разворачиваясь и спеша вверх по лестнице. 

Им следовало в считанные минуты пробраться к спальням до отбоя, чтобы избежать неприятностей. Во дворе меж общежитиями по дороге от корпуса к корпусу, несмотря на разгоняющее вечернюю тьму освещение, Локко впечаталась в кого-то при повороте за угол, и упала. Десятый отскочил в сторону, чтобы не угодить в «аварию» следом.   
Подняв взгляд на любителя таиться за углами, гермафродит увидел... себя. Только перепуганного и одетого в мужскую школьную форму, а не женскую.   
Это явно самое обыденное происшествие за сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Привет, Даркер, - Локко с кривой улыбкой поднялась с земли и поправила покосившуюся юбку, а подумав, жилетик на имитаторе разгладила тоже. - Опаздываешь, как не стыдно.  
\- Вы тоже опаздываете, - заметил маг, не спешивший менять обличье. - Вас искали, кстати... Не вас, а Десятого, в основном.   
\- Ничего нового, - пожал плечами рецидивист одиночной камеры, и продолжил с легким недоумением наблюдать за тем, как спутница приводит в порядок своего клона.   
Локко заправила Даркеру выбившуюся длинную челку за ухо и откровенно полюбовалась результатом.   
\- Красавчик. Хм, а мне действительно идет парнячья форма, ты так не думаешь? - она оглянулась на блондина. - Ох, сделай лицо проще, я же шучу.   
\- Мне пора, - клон, воспользовавшись замешательством, ускользнул в темноту. У него были свои тайны. 

Хоть Локко и пыталась шутить, на самом деле ей было не до смеха. Полученная в этот день информация сильно подкосила ее и без того расстроенное отъездом брата самочувствие, так что ощущение раздраженного излучения не сходило с кожи всю ночь. Такую энергию невозможно использовать на добрые дела.   
Ха!   
Были ли они?   
После увиденного гермафродит сильно усомнился в надобности магов для человечества.   
Маги нужны миру - это да.   
Но не человечеству.   
Самое чудесное, что могли дать Источники этой планете, цивилизация неустанно портила и извращала. Против одного не коптящего небо пассажирского самолета - два броневика. Против десятка вылеченных детей - испепеляющий цветок взрыва. Против оживающей благодатной природы - стертый в пыль вместе с жителями город.   
Неравно. Несправедливо.   
Десятый, кажется, прав.  
Локко теперь тоже не хочется заряжать батарейки. Ибо где гарантии, что эти батарейки не вставят в оружие, чтобы вышибить кому-нибудь мозги?

Это гнетущее тяжелое чувство, похожее на медленное болезненное пробуждение, когда мышцы ломит болью, и свет выжимает из глаз все соки.  
Локко предпочла бы дальше спать и видеть сны о том, как она помогает людям и беззаботно дарит свою любовь вновь обретенному старшему братику.   
Но не получится.   
Вины Десятого в этом нет, ведь он только лишь отвечал на вопросы и подтверждал свои слова весомыми и хлесткими аргументами. 

Это было больно. Действительно больно.

"Удивительно, что я не взорвалась", - тяжко подумала Локко, вертясь в одеяле под симфонию мирного сопения соседок и сестренок по спальне. - "Но это... хорошо. Да. Это значит, что я окрепла и выдержу последующие испытания, найду Люца".  
Большие электронные часы со светящимися желтыми цифрами, висящие над запертыми на ночь дверями спальни, показывали, что время движется к четырем утра.   
"Пожалуй, стоит перестать носить юбку, она неудобна в движении..." - уже проваливаясь в измученную горячую дремоту, размышлял гермафродит. - "Хватит с меня поведения примерной девочки. Буду плохим парнем". 

А потом он спал и в сновидении видел себя маленьким котенком. Котенок облез от пушистой рыжей шкурки и отрастил новую - из жесткой чешуи.


	3. Побег

Со спокойной уверенностью смертника Локко равномерно и аккуратно нарушал правила.   
Начал он с порчи имущества - самым простым способом угробил юбку, якобы нечаянно зацепившись за гвоздь в загоне для овец и коз. В качестве компенсации вытребовал себе брюки от мужской формы, чем смутил приемных родителей и развеселил братьев с сестрами.   
Дальше - больше. Локко занялся поиском способов тайно покинуть территорию Зимпа, огражденную мощным забором с охраной и дополнительно - куполом силового поля. То, что купол не выпускает из себя живых существ, гермафродит проверил самым простым и жестоким способом. Канарейку было жаль, а младшего братца, страдавшего по несчастной птичке, не слишком.   
Школьник решил, что оптимальный вариант - это дождаться прибытия вертолетов, ради которых купол ненадолго снимают, и уловить удачный момент. Бегство в машинах с винтами он сразу отбросил, так как весь транстпорт тщательно прошаривался перед отправлением. Локко прикинул, как попробует угнать одного из грузовых дронов, но эта идея растворилась сразу же, как он узнал, что все дроны носят отслеживающие чипы в своих потрохах. Разбирать агрегат и искать чип - потеря драгоценного времени.   
Новую идею ему подсказал, как ни странно, охранник пожарной станции, когда рыжий маг бессовестно лазал по башенке, с верхних точек оценивая карту местности.  
\- Куда тебя занесло?! А ну марш оттуда, ведьма! - рявкнул мужчина, взопревший при мысли о том, как он полетит с работы, если в его смену дорогой, во всех отношениях, для государства Источник расколет башку.  
Увернувшись от подзатыльника, Локко сразу же поспешил обшаривать каморки дворников по всем зданиям, и через пару дней его упорство было вознаграждено: три великолепные метлы из разных материалов были запрятаны под упавшим деревом в парке. Старая деревянная метла, вторая полностью пластиковая, и еще одна с алюминиевым древком. 

\- Херней маешься, - на четвертый день заметил светловолосый приятель, который, ежась от холодного ветерка, наблюдал за напряженным седланием всех метелок по очереди. - Если бы энергия так просто впитывалась в окружающие предметы, Генераторы давно улетели бы из Зимпа на кроватях.   
Локко тоже чувствовал, что за два дня не продвинулся в своих экспериментах.   
\- Черт знает что, - отложив метлу, он раздосадованно плюхнулся рядом с Десятым, которому пришлось даже слегка подвинуться во избежание столкновнения. - Может, дело в негативной энергии, которую я источаю все это время? Вдруг она не усваивается совершенно.   
\- От тебя прет решимостью, но никак не негативом, - возразил парень. - Может, немного негатива не помешало бы? Рвануть и улететь на реактивной тяге~, - удивительно, но нелюдимый и суперсерьезный пацан умел шутить. Делал он это редко, и, как казалось его товарищу, не к месту.  
\- Не смешно, потому что всплески не так работают, - Локко устало прикрыл глаза. - Энергия идет во все стороны сразу... Да ты и сам наверняка знаешь.  
\- Нет. Я не взрывался.  
Гермафродит уже не удивился даже. Его новый друг, внешне неотличимый от обычного здорового мальчика безо всяких физических изъянов, обладал массой сюрпризов внутренних, на самом деле.   
За мощное чувство справедливости и непрошибаемое взрослое спокойствие, столь непонятные Локко качества, тот считал Десятого хладнокровным и черствым. 

Правда, ярлык "отмороженного" иногда давал трещины. Так было на следующее утро после памятного углубления в военные тайны, когда совершенно разбитый, мятый и невыспавшийся Локко медитировал около дверей в аудиторию, а Десятый подошел и что-то протянул. Гермафродит машинально взял предмет, только после сообразив, что это леденец на палочке.  
\- Ты дал мне конфету, - зачем-то уточнил очевидное он.  
\- Ты вчера сильно расстроилась, и я подумал, что тебе нужно сладкое, для успокоения нервов, - объяснил свой жест паренек.   
\- И ты купил мне конфету, - повторил Локко, чувствуя, как на лице против воли образуется кривая улыбка. - Апельсиновую. Жаль, что у меня аллергия на цитрусы.   
Десятый явно смутился. Неловко потоптавшись, он буркнул "отдай кому-нибудь", и исчез, но приподнятое и кривовато-веселое настроение у Локко сохранилось надолго...

Рыжий резко открыл глаза.   
\- Я понял. Без ритуала не полетит, - произнес он, садясь прямо. - Заклинание, какие-то магические пассы, может, зелье... Можно попробовать начертить знаки на земле, главное, знать, какие отвечают за полет.   
\- Может, лучше сразу обклеить палку батарейками? - Десятый встретил его идею скептически. - Навести порчу или приворот легче, чем найти подлинные руны и символы. Не спрашивай, откуда знаю.  
\- Я пошарю в библиотеке и сетях, - всё равно идей было мало, и Локко хватался за любые имеющиеся. - А чтобы меня ни в чем не заподозрили, ты тоже интересуйся этой темой, и других подбивай, - велел он серьезно, как будто имел право командовать вольнолюбивым товарищем. - Я так и сделаю, пущу сплетню в окружении. Должно сработать. Типа "а знаете ли вы, что с помощью пентаграммы и свечей можно сделать свою ауру видимой?"  
Десятый громко хмыкнул. 

Но уже на следующий день медленно и верно распространялась заразная заинтересованность местных подростков в мистических символах, что не могли не отметить работники-наблюдатели. Пока молодняк тиранил всемирную паутину, Локко отправился... нет, не в библиотеку, а к Василиску. С порога заткнув ярковолосую докторшу специально для этого купленными конфетами, гермафродит вытребовал у нее аудиенции с младшим техномагом.   
Ожидания не подвели - Вася, поразмыслив секунд сорок пять, выдал на экран предположение:  
"Магия, созданная природой, должна подчиняться природным символам. На твоем месте я бы попробовал рисунок из шестиугольников. Узор пчелиных сот".  
\- Это... как в батарейках? - Локко начал догадываться, о чем говорил заключенный в электронные навороты пацаненок. - Раз батарейки с сотовой структурой впитывают магию, то, возможно, предмет с сотовой "структурой" тоже ее впитает... Спасибо, Васька. Ты гений.   
"Ага", - самую-самую чуточку Васе было интересно, сработает ли его теория, потому что вероятность этого была равна нулю целых и незначительным десятым долям. 

Сутки спустя в холодном парке под мокрым снегом Локко сидел на раскладной скамеечке и ножом вырезал и выскабливал на рукоятках своих швабр сетки из шестиугольников.  
\- Я верю, что это сработает, - не дав явившемуся с зонтом Десятому даже подумать о надобности вопросить, что за бред происходит, заявил гермафродит. - Ведьмы на метлах - это такой абсурд, что он просто обязан воплотиться в жизнь. И не спорь со мной.  
\- Не собирался, - такого ответа Локко как-то не ожидал и уставился на приятеля, морщась от летящих в лицо снежных хлопьев. Десятый придвинулся, делясь защитой зонта. - Ты делаешь из мётел подобие батареек, и это логично.  
\- Наш общий друг подсказал, - смягчился рыжий, сбереженный от непогоды и обвинений в глупости. Даже замурлыкал песенку, продолжив свое занятие с удвоенным рвением. 

Через несколько часов работы, когда все метлы были готовы, гермафродит, стуча зубами, рванул было проверять их пригодность, но был остановлен здравым смыслом в лице Десятого. "Ты совсем застыл, я ведь вижу", - заявил тот. - "Иди отогревайся, пока не подхватил грипп". К сожалению, несмотря на всю свою крутизну, Генераторы активно страдали человеческими недугами.   
И хотя Локко вяло посопротивлялся для виду, он быстро сдался и потащился из парка вслед за разрумянившимся от прогулки товарищем, про себя поражаясь тому, что находившийся вместе с ним блондин не просто не дрожит и не рвется поскорее в тепло, но и не выглядит замерзшим в принципе.  
Потом они вместе отогревались в столовке горячим обедом и смотрели по общему монитору хорошие новости. Всё в мире прекрасно, как вещалось с экрана, и от этого знавшим правду подросткам хотелось блевать. Но суп и котлеты были очень уж вкусными, так что еда оставалась в желудках, а новости удостаивались лишь коротких неодобрительных взглядов.

\- Пойду дальше работать, - лениво похлопав округлившееся сытое пузо, Локко выбрался из-за стола. - Снег еще не прекратился, так что я одолжу твой зонтик.   
\- Только вместе со мной, - отрезал Десятый, спеша следом.   
\- Класс, одолжу у тебя твой зонт и тебя, - гермафродит зевнул, прикрыв рот рукавом. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя очень уставшим, и на грани сознания подозревал, что рискует действительно свалиться с простудой в ближайшие дни.

Усталость нарастала и преобразовывалась в изнеможение последующие минуты, пока Локко стоял с пучком из трех метелок меж ног. Вера в благополучное завершение эксперимента таяла, оставляя только пустоту и апатию, колени тряслись, а никакое чудо не спешило свершаться.   
В смеркавшемся холодном воздухе парка рыжеволосый Генератор судорожно заскулил, роняя метлы, после чего упал коленями прямо в раскисший снег и сдавленно разрыдался. Очнувшийся от раздумий Десятый отшатнулся, снова, как и когда-то в кабинете техномагов, испытывая огромную неловкость из-за чужого плача. Осторожно переступил на месте, запретив себе отодвигаться.  
\- Вставай, застудишь себе всё, - свободной от зонта рукой он потянул приятеля за плечо вверх. - Раз колдовство не получилось, твои слёзы тем более не помогут.   
\- Встать не получается... - сквозь мучительные всхлипы выдавил Локко, действительно обессилев. 

Отложив в сторону зонтик, Десятый присел перед гермафродитом и, обхватив того поперек грудной клетки, вынудил подняться вместе с собой. Юные маги стояли в обнимку совсем неподвижно, пока пальцы Локко на чужих плечах не обрели подобия силы и не сжали ткань куртки, а сам он не поднял голову, перестав утыкаться в чужую шею.  
\- Ты хладнокровный, - негромко проговорил он, перехватив взгляд чужих серых глаз, как никогда ставших в этот момент напоминать стекляшки. - Подобно амфибии. Черт знает что...  
Десятый не показал виду, но эти слова сильно задели его. Настолько сильно, что будь он бесчестным, то плюхнул бы рыжего в сырой снег и ушел без оглядки. А так он продолжил держать это обмякшее существо под снегопадом до тех пор, пока ноги Локко не согласились слушаться своего хозяина.   
\- Хватит на сегодня, - закинув метлы в тайник под палый ствол, Генераторы в сгущающейся темноте отправились к общежитиям, больше не проронив ни слова. 

С неимоверной слабостью Локко был оставлен в больничных палатах после вечернего осмотра и даже не имел желания сопротивляться этому. Сославшись на то, что перегулял на холоде, школьник почти с удовольствием занял койку с подогревом, принял витамины и завалился спать пораньше. Его глаза закрылись быстрее, чем голова коснулась подушки.   
Но сны были мрачны и кошмарны. Тяжкий, похожий на бред морок затянул подростка, как затягивает в пучину водоворот, вызывая подсознательный ужас в каждой клетке нервов. Локко видел себя во тьме космоса, где звезды при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывались горящими в страшных муках людьми. Гермафродит обливался потом при мыслях о том, что должен сосчитать абсолютно всех, пока не наступит...   
...Что?   
Что должно случиться? 

"Вот ты где," - усталый сердитый голос вырвал мага из тяжкой дурноты в забрезживший закатным светом пустынный пейзаж. - "Ты зачем меня убиваешь, хотела бы я знать?"  
Локко удивленно оглянулся и встретился взглядом с невысокой тощей девочкой, похожей на нищенку из индийских трущоб. Или индейских, он не очень помнит по разрозненн...  
"Ты Ракша?" - интуиция сама дала подсказку и помогла узнать эту незнакомую лицом сердитую девчонку. - "Почему ты мне снишься?"

Обитательница огнеупорной камеры в особо опасной секции лаборатории только фыркнула на этот вопрос.   
"Потому что ты всасываешь мое излучение, как умирающий от жажды в песках слон!" - крикнула она и даже притопнула ногой. - "Как ты вообще это делаешь?!"  
"Не знаю", - признался гермафродит, начиная соображать, что к чему. - "У меня сильное опустошение и, похоже, простуда. Поэтому я сейчас на больничной кровати с подогревом сплю..."  
Черные брови на мордашке Ракши немного расступились от переносицы. Она перестала морщиться и выдохнула:  
"Ясно... Систему отопления к кроватям совсем недавно установили, экспериментальную. По трубам течет тепло моего огня, мое излучение. Но я все равно не понимаю, почему вижу тебя, раньше никогда такого не было..."  
Локко медленно присел на прохладный невидимый песок и поднял внимательный взгляд на девочку.   
"Давай вместе поразмышляем", - предложил он, действительно включив мозги. Сейчас он был старшим и обязанным объяснить необъяснимое. - "Обычно маг защищен от чужого излучения собственной аурой. Но я, истощенный, похоже, начал втягивать твои силы из обогревателя прямо сквозь кровать, если это вообще возможно... Хм, так вот почему мне снилось горение".  
Теперь изгиб бровей Ракши был печальным, а взгляд наполнился пониманием. Девочка-пирокинетик села напротив гермафродита и засветилась алым сиянием, как маленький агрессивный костер.  
"Тоже видел пламенных людей?" - уточнила она. - "Это мои ночные кошмары. Тупые психиатры не понимают, каково мне - каждую ночь видеть во сне одно и то же, как горит человечество. Я хочу, чтобы они сгорели, все, кто меня бросили в камеру, как подопытную крысу. Пусть осознают, КАК я себя ощущаю. Мрази. Ненавижу всех".

Локко закусил губу и опустил веки, воспринимая чувства озлобленного ребенка, словно свои собственные. Однако он нашел в себе силы выбраться из огненного смерча.

Стало спокойнее.

"Сегодня у тебя особая ночь", - Источник посмотрел в багрово светящиеся глазища девочки, как опытный странник в угли костра. - "Ведь сегодня ты видишь во сне меня, а не то, что обычно. И мы можем говорить на любые темы, играть, петь песни - что угодно, Ракша".   
Похоже, что поглощенный пирокинезисом ребенок забыл о таких простых вещах, как развлечения для удовольствия. Ракша впала в ступор, а потом поникла, темнея и почти сливаясь с чернотой фона. Она в самом деле забыла, как общаться без взаимных угроз, или без нудного промывания мозгов.  
"Не съедай меня полностью", - буркнув так, девочка окончательно пропала, а сон начал расплываться.   
Локко перевернулся на другой бок и проснулся, резко садясь в постели. Простыни были жесткими от засохшего пота, пришлось звать медсестру, чтобы принесла сменное белье и пижаму.   
\- Выглядишь бодрячком, - заметила женщина, меняя постель, потому что гермафродит активно скакал вокруг, помогая. - Раздумала болеть?  
\- Ага. И выключите, пожалуйста, печку под кроватью, а то обнаружите мумию утром, - Локко забрался в объятия свежих простыней и с удовольствием отметил, что жар под матрасом убывает. - Спасибо. 

Спать не слишком-то хотелось, а тело переполняла энергия, и подросток решил, что всё дело в поглощенной им силе другого мага. Значит, не приснилось.   
Что ж, знакомство с Ракшей может быть полезным, решил он, пока раздумывал, что делать дальше. 

"Стало быть, Генераторы способны усваивать излучение друг друга. Наверняка не в каждом случае, и, скорее всего, мне просто повезло... Почему же раньше я не слышал о подобных происшествиях? Неужели от того, что это невыгодно нашим хозяевам, собирающим "урожай"? Или только потому, что Источников берегут от полного опустошения?" - вопросы роились, словно гудящие надоедливые пчелы, и Локко никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он упускает истину, маячившую буквально перед носом.   
Нужен совет.

\- Десятый, ты когда-нибудь участвовал в обмене энергией? - полюбопытствовал гермафродит уже на следующий день, когда отмахался от лечения, сбежал из спальни и, вызвонив приятеля, повел его в ставший вторым домом парк. - Ну, чтобы один Источник другому силы передавал, как инфекцию какую-нибудь.  
\- Нет, - вчерашний снег скоропостижно таял, и Десятый разгонял резиновыми сапогами мелкие грязные лужицы. - Насколько мне известно, магическое излучение не передается и не принимается. Ауры магов настолько плотные, что при контакте деформируются, но не ломаются и не распадаются... Так нам внушают, по крайней мере.  
Локко обходил лужи по краям, так как самонадеянно нацепил кроссовки.   
\- Может быть, нам лгут насчет этого... - проворчал он вполголоса. И поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд. - Что? Не смотри так, я ведь просто размышляю, теоретически предполагаю.   
Блондин почуял вранье и нахмурился, но, по своему обыкновению, ничего не сказал. 

...это свершилось!!!  
Метла приподняла своего изумленного всадника над землей!   
Локко обалдело смотрел то на болтающиеся под древком ноги в кроссовках, принадлежащие ему самому, то на шокированного Десятого, у которого с явно различимым хрустом потрескивал скепсис. Метла, обычный деревянный инструмент для уборки мусора, только дополненный резным узором шестиугольников, подчинилась магии. Рыжий седок заставил ее сделать кружок над поляной, и помело послушно полетело по задуманной траектории, после чего приземлило совершенно невменяемого пилота на место старта.   
Неадекватно-счастливый взгляд товарища напугал Десятого даже сильнее только что сотворившегося чуда.   
\- Стой на месте, - предупредил блондин, отступая. - Или обними дерево... Эй, хватит! - но все равно оказался сжатым в тисках, которые Локко считал просто радостными обнимашками. Он бы даже покрутил друга в воздухе, если б тот отчаянно не вырывался.   
\- Садись на метлу, - разжав захват, вдруг велел Локко. - Закрой рот и садись сейчас же. Я хочу видеть, как это выглядит со стороны.   
Так как гаджетов подростки не взяли с собой из-за подозрения постоянной прослушки, снять видео не было возможности.  
\- Не взлетает, - ровным тоном сообщил Десятый, просидев на метелке минуту.   
\- Сломалась? - обеспокоенный рыжий маг выхватил помело и тут же взмыл над истоптанной грязью. - Нет, все в порядке... Ты точно представляешь, как летишь? Может, у тебя нет воображения?   
Мрачный взгляд исподлобья был ему ответом.   
\- Так, есть мысль, - гермафродит же метнулся к остальным метелкам, сиротливо прислоненным к дереву, и начал их испытывать. Пластиковая намертво отказалась лететь, но вот алюминиевая подняла подростка до середины кроны тополя почти так же хорошо и покорно, как деревянная. - Слушай, Десятый, попробуй на железке.

Тщетно. Рукоять негромко загудела в крепкой хватке паренька, но, несмотря на ощутимое энергетическое напряжение, взлет так и не состоялся.   
Удачливый пилот не выдержал.  
\- Да какого черта лысого...   
\- Погоди, дай слезть...  
\- Сиди! - Локко потеснил приятеля, заставляя сдвинуться на широкое и удобное основание пучка прутьев.   
Метла шевельнулась и заскрипела, приподнимаясь, и Десятый судорожно ухватился за чужую куртку, чтобы не упасть, но Локко тут же отменил взлет.  
\- Упс, - металлический черенок заметно прогнулся. - Мы вдвоем слишком тяжелые. Хорошо, что не на деревяшке узнали, еще сломалась бы... Блин, как быть?  
\- Связать две вместе? - деловито предложил блондин. - Проволокой.   
\- Ты гений, - без подковырок заверил Локко. - Но у меня нет проволоки. Ее вообще фиг достанешь без объяснений.  
\- У меня есть, - успокоил парень. - Делал антенну когда-то на учебе. И проволоку храню все еще.  
\- Замечательно, - гермафродит любовно протер обе метлы и спрятал в тайник, забросив туда же и бесполезную пластиковую. - Тогда при первой возможности тащи, будем соединять. А я пока что стану думать, как нам свалить из Зимпа.  
\- "Нам"? - уточнил Десятый с непонятной интонацией.  
\- Ну да. Только не говори, что ты помогал мне исключительно по доброте душевной, а не в надежде выбраться на волю, - Локко приподнял брови, одарив товарища скучающим взглядом.  
Но Десятый привычно промолчал вместо ответа, только негромко усмехнулся.

Побег мог состояться лишь в том случае, если работники Зимпа-7 на время забудут о раскрытии защитного купола после посадки вертолетов. При удачном раскладе подросткам хватило бы чуть меньше минуты, чтобы стремительным рывком вылететь во внешний мир, а там уже ориентироваться на местности. Многократно лазив по крышам и наблюдательским вышкам, Локко видал примерный пейзаж за забором на несколько километров вокруг. Лесов не сохранилось, но зато местность была холмистая, с россыпями скал тут и там.  
При удачном "петлянии" в полете можно было прятаться за камнями на тот случай, если охрана со стены вздумает стрелять на поражение. Но скорее всего сбежавших Генераторов постараются поймать живьем. Дротики со снотворным давно ушли в прошлое, но получить залп из шоковой пушки не хотелось никому - болезненный удар и мгновенный обморок гарантированы. Вдвойне плохо, если шоковый выстрел настигает человека в движении на большой скорости, а ведь Локко на своих метлах вовсе не ползти собирался...

Было бы проще, если бы хоть одному из подростков давалась способность невидимости, но увы. Следовало сочинять план при учете тех сил, возможностей, и знакомств, что оставались. 

Для начала Локко отправился к техномагам (где его встретили уже намного теплее, чем в предыдущий раз, и, скорее всего, дело было в очень большом кульке сладостей) и в кудрявых выражениях изнамекался Василиску, что снова нуждается в его помощи. Тот понял и довольно просто согласился отвлечь камеры зимповых наблюдателей на "безобразия", которые Локко собирался учинить для переполоха.  
"Я буду писать вам с Десятым сообщения ровно за час до появления вертолетов", - заявил он. - "Не отвечайте мне, просто знайте, к чему они, и следите за временем".   
\- Спасибо, Вась, - гермафродит вздохнул, ведь ничем стоящим не мог отплатить техномагу за его великодушие, разве что снова принести вкусностей. - Я не знаю, как скоро у нас получится, и как долго тебе придется сливать информацию...  
"Не думай, что вы единственные, кому я ее сливаю", - Локко был уверен, что если бы не закрывающий глаза шлем, Василиск бы подмигнул ему. Безо всякой, впрочем, игривости. 

Дальше следовало сообразить, какую проблему устроить для переполоха работников и наблюдателей. Старая добрая классика типа сбежавшего зоопарка здесь не сработает, как и теракт с помощью самодельной бомбы или психической атаки на особо ранимого Источника. Этого было слишком мало для Зимпа, привыкшего к неприятным чудесам.

"Нужно сразу всё", - решил Локко. 

Главным специалистом по доведению подростков до белого каления он считал своего старшего брата Велиала, отравляющего жизнь чуть ли не всем, кто находился слишком близко. Опекуны и педагоги ничего с этим поделать не могли... чем гермафродит и решил воспользоваться. В последнее время, благодаря совместным тренировкам, их с братом отношения не то чтобы выпрямились, но слегка приподнялись из той ямы взаимной неприязни, что засасывала их раньше, и Локко наивно полагал, будто это что-то значит.

Глупец! Стоило только Велечке заподозрить, что на нем собираются халявно прокатиться потерявшие страх малявки, как Локко понял - пора драпать.   
И он рванул прочь прямо так, в легком спортивном костюме, из теплого спортзала, где и вздумал вплести брата в заговор, на улицу. А между тем, на дворе уже который день стояла немаленькая минусовая температура, и по асфальту катилась колючая поземка. Снега еще не набралось достаточно для того, чтобы мягко падать в сугробы, а вот льда, сковавшего плоские лужи, оказалось многовато. Началось соревнование по фигурному катанью и паданью между гермафродитом, Велиалом и его приятелями, которых тот свистнул по пути, как послушных псов.   
Впятером рассвирепевшие от ссадин и синяков на леденелой дорожке парни загнали Локко на смерзшуюся поверхность искусственного озера, того самого, которое находилось вблизи парка. Лед был еще тонкий и немедленно затрещал под ногами.   
Локко сильно дрожал от холода, боли в ушибах и страха перед агрессивно орущими преследователями, которые не рискнули сойти с твердого берега, но охотно швыряли камнями. Получив меж лопаток особенно тяжелым куском щебня, гермафродит вскрикнул и дернулся, распустив под ногами паутину белых трещин. Он запоздало догадался плюхнуться плашмя и поползти дальше к середине водоема. Сзади послышались новые крики - это прибежали устранять непорядок припозднившиеся сторожа, и вот они скручивали банду, которой теперь светит немало дней в камерах. 

Локко осторожно оглянулся, стирая с мокрого от холодного пота лба прилипшие волосы. Он увидел берег, где было много людей. Вырывавшийся из захвата двоих мускулистых охранников Велиал что-то надрывно верещал, указывая на гермафродита и, похоже, стараясь перевесить на него вину о случившемся. Что ж, в какой-то степени братец был прав.   
По льду от берега до рыжеволосого мага тянулись размазанные кровавые полоски от ссадин, тут и там валялись брошенные камни.   
Локко почувствовал нарастание огромного отвращения к Велиалу. О, сейчас он ненавидел брата настолько, что хотел крепко обнять его и взорваться изо всех сил. Первое, к сожалению, в данный момент оставалось невозможным, а второе...  
Второе, увы, было нереально остановить. Лед под магом зашипел, после чего мгновенно растаял от мощного выплеска злобы. Оставшееся без твердой опоры тело провалилось в стылую воду и почти сразу же потеряло сознание в болезненных судорогах морозящего ужаса...

_"...До сих пор свойства и возможности магии не изучены человечеством даже на четверть. Магия представляет из себя нечто большее, чем просто энергию для разжигания огня в котельных и выработки электричества на станциях, ведь это, суть, само дыхание живой материи.  
Испокон веков упоминались случаи появления Источников в самые важные для истории моменты. Магов, редких тогда, как кометы на небосводе, почитали и боялись, казнили и превозносили до божественного уровня, и, самое главное, не могли понять. Волшебные силы разнообразны, как виды организмов в нашем мире, и это значит, что никогда люди не сумеют разгадать всех загадок, которые несет в себе магия, как не умеют они разобраться в живой природе собственной планеты.  
...Ответственные за жизнь и за смерть, Генераторы магического излучения тем не менее остаются человекоподобными существами, нуждающимися в помощи и понимании не только от собратьев, но и от ближайших родственников по виду - от человечества. Люди, как самое многочисленное племя разумных, в силах спасти Генераторов от вымирания, сохранить их ради высших целей, решение которых по силам только магам. Самую малость нужно для этого - не убивать.   
Чем сильнее удар - тем больнее отдача. Мощнейшие Источники никогда не отличались долгой и счастливой жизнью, и, зачастую, они умирают рано, горько и страшно..." - из научно-популярной статьи братьев В. и Л. Оленевых, самых знаменитых Генераторов-первооткрывателей среди ученых нашего века._

... Веки разлеплялись тяжело и мучительно, словно склеенные картофельным киселем и засушенные под прессом много лет назад листы картона. Недалеко от уха навязчиво и знакомо попискивала медицинская аппаратура, к которой притесалась не менее знакомая мелодия. Но Локко не смог сразу вспомнить, к чему относится этот музыкальный отрывок, и зачем нервы реагируют на него с тревогой и ожиданием.   
А потом он увидел больничную палату со светлым потолком и экраном имитации окна на стене. В искусственном окне транслировалась настоящая погода - стремительная плотная метель, что заносила снегом Зимп и его обитателей.   
По другую сторону кровати расположился столик, где лежали всего две вещи - открытка и коммуникатор. На гаджете мигали индикаторы, а это значит, что мелодия была ничем иным, как оповещением о принятом сообщении. 

И тут гермафродит резко вспомнил предшествующие его попаданию в медотсек события и сел. С удивлением отметив гипс на левой руке, он проверил остальные раны. От синяков и ссадин остались лишь бледные пятна.   
Сколько времени он тут провалялся? Дней пять, неделю? Регенерация одолела легкие повреждения, но еще не справилась с неизвестно откуда взявшимся переломом...

Появился доктор, от которого Локко узнал, что пролежал пластом почти полторы недели и пропустил немало интересного. Несмотря на бессознательность сразу после собственного взрыва и погружения в воду, он не только не пошел ко дну, но еще и пытался выбраться, круша отяжелевшим телом недостаточно крепкий ледяной пласт. Там и пострадала его рука, случайно зажатая меж кусков льда. Когда Локко все же утонул, то подоспели спасатели, вытащили и откачали его, но в плачевном состоянии поместили в реанимацию. За прошедшие дни пострадавшего мага навещали родители, вот открытку оставили, коммуникатор принесли.   
Где Десятый? Снова в камере сидит, успел что-то натворить, о чем доктор не слишком-то в курсе, уж извините...

Гермафродит подавленно молчал, пока слушал новости. Сейчас он понимал только то, что в ближайшее время побег совершить не получится. Дело не только в увечьях, но и в наступивших холодах.  
Полеты в ледяном воздухе казались Источнику дурной затеей, а уж то, как прекрасно вся местность будет просматриваться на белом фоне, и говорить нечего. Придется ждать весны, потепления воздуха и таяния снега.

Юный маг вдохнул во всю грудь и со свистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Что ж, раз уж суждено просидеть взаперти лишние месяцы, Локко потратит это время с толком, на составление нормального плана побега и на усиленные тренировки. И заодно придумает, как поставить бельмоглазую тварюгу Велиала на место, точно. 

... Спустя пару недель, когда Локко уже вылечился и покинул палату, вернувшийся из заключения Десятый объяснил, что его посадили, поймав после перепрятывания мётел из парка в иное место, за отказ объяснять ночную прогулку. После немалых доз подавителя парень выглядел так, будто это он, а не Локко, валялся в реанимации, и потому на курсы оздоровления подростки стали ходить вместе.   
Они вообще довольно часто стали пересекаться в помещениях и на уличной площади, где строился из снега и льда развлекательный городок, и в серых, как холодные сумерки, глазах приятеля гермафродит видел скрытый вопрос "ты сдался?"

Нет, не сдался. Локко затаился, будто хищник, выжидал удобное время и продумывал свои действия, пытаясь предугадать чужие реакции на них.   
\- Совсем у тебя взгляд стал нечитаемый, - однажды сокрушенно покачала головой матушка. - Взрослеешь, видать.   
Источник на это только мило улыбнулся и чуть смущенно пожал плечами. Его не тронула печаль приемной матери, потому что эта женщина получала за воспитательскую работу деньги и вольна была покинуть Зимп в любой момент, как ей захочется, а он, Генератор, со своим читаемым взглядом уже натерпелся проблем в заточении. Но Локко не злился на опекунов, сами по себе они ему были просто-напросто неинтересны, ведь теперь он старался следить сразу за всеми обитателями Зимпа, насколько это вообще было возможно для школьника. 

\- Я придумал план, - таким заявлением он поздоровался с Десятым в начале февраля одним из вечеров. - Начну выполнять его в День Всех Влюбленных. А закончу тогда, когда растает снег. Как тебе такой расклад?   
\- Устраивает, - спокойно кивнул блондин. - Если проколешься, я найду способ уйти один.  
\- Ага, - равнодушно согласился с таким решением гермафродит.

И в назначенный день он, следуя давно сложившейся традиции, дарил своим близким открытки. В некоторых были написаны только приятные пожелания, в других просьба встретиться в определенном месте по определенному времени или списаться по коммуникатору.  
С младшим братцем Центиком, так сильно мечтающим о свободе плененных в клетки птиц, он договорился о подставе Велиала, пообещав за это помочь с осуществлением мечты. У безглазой Шони тайком шепотом попросил помощи, как у давнего доброго друга, и потому, что бедняжка не умела отказывать. Меняющему облик Даркеру безо всякой жалости Локко пригрозил разоблачением некоторых неприятных секретов, связанных со вторжением в чужую личную жизнь, если имитатор не выполнит кое-какое несложное поручение. 

Движение началось в апреле, когда активно таял снег. Небрежно насвистывающий печальную песенку Локко прошлепал сапогами по ручьям в мини-зоопарк, где потом гулял меж клеток, подкармливая зверье, до тех пор, пока рядом не возник еще один маг - Центурион. Вдвоем они начали молча и быстро отпирать клетки и выгонять животных наружу. Центик осторожно ухватил двух голубей и нырнул в переулок, а оставшийся Источник продолжил свое занятие, пока запертые клетки не кончились.   
В это время горностай по кличке Лаки, неугомонный любимец детей, осмысленно шмыгнул через служебные помещения и вентиляции в один из запертых ангаров, где прыгнул прямо в руки... другого Локко.   
\- Вот так, - сказал гермафродит, поглаживая зверька. - Даркер, спасибо, что привел его ко мне. У нас пятнадцать минут на всё про всё, пока не появится вертолет, так что работаем дальше.  
Контроль излучением имитатора отпустил притихшего в человеческих руках горностая, и тогда Локко вторгся в сознание маленького животного сам.

Это было странное чувство: зрение от самой земли, острые запахи, отсутствие мышления в том виде, в каком привыкли мыслить люди и Генераторы. Горностай, ведомый чужой волей, стремительно рысил по огромным зданиям, лез в отверстия непонятного для его звериной соображалки назначения, проползал по каким-то трубам и дрожащим ящикам, пока не очутился в помещении с неприятным стерильным духом. Здесь он пробежался мимо большущего прозрачного куба со страшным огнем, вскочил на столешницу, где порылся усатой мордочкой в разбросанных предметах. Пахнущие жирными пальцами, почти все они были не нужны, кроме плоской прямоугольной ключ-карты.   
"Быстрее", - поторопил Локко зверька, когда тот замешкался с грузом в зубах на обратном пути.  
Горностай не пошел к нему в ангар, но выскочил в коридор перед той самой лабораторией, которую только что грабил. Здесь его уже поджидала безглазая девушка. Ощутив чужое присутствие, она приняла у зверька ключ и вскрыла дверь. Вдвоем они проникли в лабораторию.  
\- Какого хрена? - глухо осведомилась из огнеупорной капсулы Ракша, неслабо заинтересованная происходящим. Она даже чуть сбавила обороты горения, чтобы видеть творившиеся чудеса и нахалов, осмелившихся шастать в одном из самых важных блоков Зимпа.  
\- Наш общий друг попросил выпустить тебя, - миролюбиво пояснила Шони, приближаясь к капсуле и нащупывая на двери ручки-рычаги. Подергала, нажала. Но дверь осталась неподвижна.   
\- Надо ввести код разблокировки через компьютер, так эти палачи поступали, - пирокинетик косилась на горностая, уже бегающего по клавиатуре. Как и всех детей, ее больше волновал пушистик, чем странная тетя, вздумавшая вскрывать опасную для жизни стеклянную коробку. 

\- СТОЯТЬ!!! - заорал не вовремя вернувшийся с ужина в лабораторию врач и метнулся к съежившемуся горностаю. Но был на полпути сшиблен слепой девушкой, которая не побоялась атаковать превосходящего по размерам противника. Шони, как и все юные маги Зимпа, посещала тренировки боевых искусств, а вот док давно уже отращивал пузцо, да и в принципе не ожидал нападения, давно и прочно привыкнув к тому, что в запертые отсеки медкорпуса суются только полные идиоты, коих среди воспитанников пока еще не наблюдалось. Мужчина уступал девушке-Генератору в скорости, к тому же не имел права ее бить, чтобы не спровоцировать взрыв, а потому потерял инициативу...

А потом это стало неважно.

Ибо с шумом, подняв сквозняк по всему помещению, раскрылась капсула и выпустила Ракшу, чьи волны пламени радостно лизнули потолок и скользнули на стены. Горностай покинул клавиатуру, Шони бросила доктора, и оба нарушителя порядка рванули прочь из разгорающегося пожара лаборатории. 

В то же самое время происходило другое событие, не менее значимое. Брат Михаил, поборник справедливости, бил Велиала, и последний не сумел оказать достойный отпор чужому гневу. Ибо Миха, в конце осени впечатленный расправой Велиала и компании над Локко, после этого всю зиму слушал жалобы на хулиганскую шайку, а в середине февраля тревогу забил младший и любимый Михаилом братик Цент. Ответственный Михаил предпочел взяться за "перевоспитание" неугомонного Велиала, от которого кругом проблемы, а потому создал расписание и таскал по нему одноглазого Генератора, не отступая и не теряя бдительности. И не то чтобы второму это нравилось, но он просто не мог вырваться из-под надзора своего стража. 

Малыш Центик, в спешке вырулил из-за поворота и врезался в них, упустив из-за пазухи голубя. Испуганно попытался удрать, но заскользил ботинками по полу и шлепнулся на задницу.   
\- Эт-то что?! - Велиал немедленно схватил пискнувшего Центуриона за одежду и жестко встряхнул. - Птицу стащил?! Воровать научился, гаденыш? Не, Миш, ты видел? - он повернулся за поддержкой к старшему, тайно вознадеявшись, что тот переключится на нового нарушителя порядка.  
Но надежды потерпели крах.  
\- Пусти его, - Михаил притянул Велю к себе за грудки, и тот, что-то возмущенно проблеяв, выпустил из пальцев шмот мелкого и развязал потасовку.   
И сейчас терпел поражение, закрывая голову, съеживаясь у коридорной стены и криком то посылая брата ко всем чертям за непристойностями, то прося прощения. Вокруг собрались зрители, жадно наблюдающие драку, и начали уж было давать советы, как вдруг устремились в стороны и поспешили покинуть коридор. Михаил тоже отпрыгнул и огляделся: Центика нигде не было, а Велиал, скомкавшийся в дрожащий клубок, покрывался язычками синего пламени.   
А потом главный забияка Зимпа дал выплеск горькой силы, да такой, что стена, к которой он жался, разлетелась фонтаном по всей улице, и еще кирпичами повышибало окна соседней постройки.

Это видели те, кто был в тот момент вблизи пострадавших зданий, а также наблюдатели с помощью видеокамер, и даже летчики прибывшего вертолета, который как раз заходил на посадку, выписывая разворот над крышами.  
Через какой-то десяток секунд раздались новые взрывы, выбившие окна двух этажей медицинского корпуса, откуда сразу повалил густой дым. Спровоцированный Ракшей пожар нельзя было потушить встроенными системами безопасности или пеной из огнетушителей, здесь требовалось нечто более мощное, примерно равное пирокинетику по силам.

Из-за клубов дыма вертушка была вынуждена взлететь выше, зайти на новый круг и сесть в другом месте. Силовое поле не смогли закрыть, потому как машина рисковала сточить о него винт.

Выбежавшие из зданий жители Зимпа имели возможность заметить в вечернем небе стремительный росчерк взлета какого-то небольшого объекта. Зачарованное летучее помело несло в зенит двух всадников, а перед ними, метрах в трех, трепеща крыльями, надрывался маленький голубь, тот самый, которого Центику было велено передать в руки Десятого. Локко решил пустить птицу впереди на тот случай, если энергетический щит вдруг включат. В таком случае птица вспыхнет, а пилоты, возможно, успеют остановиться или развернуться перед убийственной преградой.   
По крайней мере, гермафродит верил, что сможет выкрутиться, ведь сейчас он был ответственен не только за себя, но и за десятки летучих жителей зоо-уголка, которые выпархивали через осточертевший серый забор, и за блондинистого приятеля, который сидел позади, вцепившись в Локко обеими руками и закрыв глаза, но не от страха. Именно Десятый управлял голубем-сапером, заставляя того мчаться точно по прямой впереди метлы.

Казалось, что прошло очень много времени, настолько напряженные нервы вымотались, но на самом деле весь рывок за ограждения уложился в дюжину секунд.   
Локко выровнял полет. Десятый отпустил разум несчастного голубя и открыл глаза.   
ОНИ НА СВОБОДЕ.   
Под ними чернеют территории-за-Зимпом-7.

Локко полной грудью вдохнул вечерний воздух открытого мира и ощутил вибрации магнитных полей, не перебиваемые подавителями, оградами, винегретом сотен излучений посаженных в одну коробку магов.   
\- Нам на юго-восток! - радостно воскликнул он, оглянувшись на товарища. - Держись, дружище, прорвемся!   
Сияющий Десятый молча ухватился за пилота покрепче.  
Что-то засвистело вокруг, и подростки догадались - выстрелы. Шоковые пушки палили по ним со стены закрытого объекта, в сумерках мелькал лучом прожектора пущенный в погоню вертолет.   
Генераторы оценили опасность по достоинству и ускорились, нырком спустившись почти к самой земле. Локко чудом огибал в темноте вырастающие перед носом скалы, о которые шоковым выстрелам оставалось расшибаться электрическими вспышками, вел метлу немыслимым зигзагом, стараясь оторваться от преследователей.  
В какой-то момент Десятый указал ему наверх, и маг сообразил, что скрыться от не самой поворотливой машины проще всего будет высоко в тучах. Для начала Локко завернул метлу резко вниз, притаившись под нависающей стеной обрыва поймы какой-то реки, а когда вертушка пронеслась мимо, маги взвились свечкой и скрылись в облаках.


	4. Спасение

— Мы бродяги и бомжи, не боимся ничего! Перед нами море жизни, вот и солнышко взошло! — самозабвенно орал наобум придуманную песенку Локко, опьяненный открывшимися просторами, безнаказанностью и новизной. Под неспешно парящей метлой раскинулась сухая весенняя степь с редкими островками лесов, а небо было огромным и чистым, подсвеченным на востоке огненной зарей нового дня. Мир терял бесцветность и заливал Локко красками. Юный маг распахнул куртку, чтобы отсвечивать любимым свитером в радужную полоску, и веселился от души, чувствуя себя неимоверно счастливым. Таким счастливым, будто встретил уже Люцифера, ради которого и заварил весь этот сыр-бор.

— Все это время у тебя был горностай? — удивленно донеслось сзади.  
Гермафродит так увлекся ощущениями, что забыл о своих спутниках.  
— Ага… Слушай, Десятый, ну не бросать же доверчивую кроху там, — зверька, выбравшегося из-за пахухи на плечо, погладили пальцем по макушке. — Выпустим в лесу. Все равно нам надо где-то приземлиться и поспать.  
Блондин серьезно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Всё вокруг такое… даже не верится, — негромко проговорил он, глядя на апельсиновый краешек восходящего солнца.

Локко покосился через плечо вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как обычно блеклый паренек преображается, будучи подсвеченным вольным рассветом в золотистые оттенки.  
— В Зимпе все было такое бесцветное, — невольно вырвалось у него, и пришлось пересечься с потемневшим взглядом Десятого. — Но знаешь, я думаю, вчера оттуда сбежали многие.  
Тот не стал спорить.

Когда поднявшееся над горизонтом солнце начало ощутимо пригревать, подростки высмотрели среди холмов, покрытых сухими остатками леса, удобное место для приземления. Руины старого забытого здания, источенные дождями и поросшие травой. Подростки с опасением облетели полуразрушенные стены, но быстро убедились, что никого внутри нет. Людей не ощущалось на много километров вокруг, и это было хорошо. Пахло весенней землей, горячим солнцем. Попискивавшие в сушняке пичуги резвились в безопасности и безнаказанности, и с них хотелось взять пример.  
— Зачем? — Десятый наблюдал, как гермафродит собирает мелкие старые ветки и траву, устраивая себе подстилку на теплой земле.  
— Чтобы внутренности не простыли, — Локко улегся на импровизированном хрустящем матрасе, с неудовольствием морщась от колющих сквозь одежду веточек. — Мда, не перина. Но незаметно спереть одеяло не получилось бы, так что неудобства придется терпеть. Чего торчишь, ложись.  
Парень запахнулся в куртку поплотнее и устроился рядом, но все же не вплотную.

Шарившийся в траве горностай вернулся к притихшим подросткам, но нашел их мало интересными в данный промежуток времени. Зверек поводил усами, развернулся и поскакал в сухой лес, надеясь раздобыть себе кого-нибудь на закуску, ведь припасы из закрытого на молнию рюкзака людей были недоступны.

Локко проснулся, когда солнце, неумолимо движущееся к закату, зашло за щербатые стены руин и перестало пригревать. В сумраке сломанного здания слышалось шуршание и чавканье. Чавкал, как выяснилось, горностай Лаки какой-то мышью, а шуршал Десятый, пакетами в рюкзаке. Очевидно, обзавидовался зверьку и тоже захотел пожевать.  
— У нас мало запасов, — заметил парень, протягивая разминающему затекшие бока приятелю одну из пышных сладких булок. — А так же мало денег, важных для похода вещей и информации. И много врагов.  
— Нас наверняка ищут по радиусу, с учетом скорости, на которой мы летели, — после почти суточного голодания хлеб улетел в один миг.

— Я помню, как видел общие карты, — Десятый задумчиво пригладил свою теперь уже далеко не идеальную прическу. — Километрах в тридцати к югу должно быть море. Над водой нас было бы сложнее засечь радарами из-за излучения морских микроорганизмов…  
— Это чудесный план, жаль только, что у меня гидрофобия, — Локко стряхнул с одежды мелкие крошки и вытер пальцы о заурчавшего горностая. — И если меня накроет панической атакой, тебе придется плыть до самого берега, который хорошо коль виден будет. Я-то сразу утону.

Блондин помрачнел. Если бы он мог перехватить контроль над метлой, то гермафродит в роли пассажира имел бы полное право и уйму возможностей сходить с ума от страха сколько ему вздумается, предварительно привязавшись ремнем к напарнику, чтобы не упасть. Но летательное средство подчинялось только Локко. Кстати, почему?..  
— Могу предположить, дело во мне, — рыжеволосый Генератор подтянул помело за древко и постучал пальцем по проволоке, превращающей две волшебные швабры в одну. — Я потратился на помело, оно обязано служить мне.  
— Если это так, то почему ты тогда быстро, всего за ночь, восполнил энергию в себе? — Десятого давно интересовал этот вопрос, но Локко каждый раз уходил от ответа.  
— Как знать? — всего-то пожал плечами он. — Собирайся, вылетаем через десять минут. Пойдем у самой земли, пока не стемнеет, а там поднимемся.

В ночной тьме, как бы странно это ни звучало, обжитые людьми местности стали виднее. По различным дорогам неслись цепочки огоньков транспорта, а неподвижные ряды ярких пятнышек обозначали собой уличное освещение. Здания, рекламные щиты, светофоры, вышки, прожекторы — освещение пестрело, заставляя глаза болеть.  
— Будто совсем не боятся авианалета, — заметил Десятый.  
— Боятся, — пожал плечами Локко, ускоряя метлу. — Они хорошо спрятали системы ПВО и поставили энергощит, разве не чувствуешь?  
— От больших пушек это, конечно, не спасет.

Небо, огромное и темное, старалось поглотить подростков вместе с их жалкой магией. Новолуние делало звездную ночь визуально еще более черной, чем на самом деле, поглощало жалкие попытки человечества разогнать мрак лампами.  
А потом гвоздики звезд поблекли и уступили место забрезжившей заре. Рассветный холодок доконал путешественников: Локко откровенно трясся, несмотря на теплого зверька за пазухой, да и морозоустойчивый Десятый все чаще тер нос и дышал на пальцы, которые не согревались о впереди сидящего рулевого.  
Юные маги посовещались и приняли решение ускориться, дабы побыстрее найти новое укрытие для сна. Поселения тянулись, казалось, без конца и края, лесочка или хотя бы заброшенного района давно не наблюдалось. Пожухлая весенняя трава холмов совсем не годилась для того, чтобы в ней прятаться и уж тем более засыпать.  
— А, к чёрту, — первым не выдержал гермафродит. — Выберем крышу повыше и понедоступнее, и поспим там. Верно?  
Парень согласно кивнул.  
— Сворачивай к городу, — он указал на высотные здания в паре километров. — Прошмыгнем по верхам. Авось не заметят.  
— Засекут по урчанию животов, — усмехнулся Локко. — Кушать хочется…

Однако из еды у них оставались лишь несколько бутербродов, которые следовало беречь и растягивать до последнего. На дикой яблоньке, замеченной в овраге чудом, маги с полчаса назад обгрызли все пережившие зиму яблочные трупики, но ведь издавна известно, что кислые фрукты только возбуждают аппетит.  
А в городе уже работали пекарни, аромат от которых невыносимо тянул к себе и мучил всех голодающих, от бездомных животных до бездомных людей. И Генераторов.  
— Это невыносимо, — теперь хмурыми были оба. Они нашли подходящую для ночлега крышу, но ее обдувал ветер, несущий запах чего-то съедобного. Пришлось, по предложению Десятого, покинуть облюбованное убежище и отправиться на поиски нового, пахнущего невкусно.

— Что там? — блондин тронул товарища за плечо, призывая затаиться в проеме колокольни перед небольшой квадратной площадью, со всех сторон окруженной высотками. Несмотря на ранний час, здесь было полно людей, царило оживление, и…

— Черт подери, там служителей правопорядка, как грязи, — Локко неосознанно втянул голову в плечи, насчитав больше десятка машин с мигалками, а также прорву людей в форме и со щитами в руках. — Смотри, у них драчка с гражданскими!  
— Интересно, в чем конфликт? — блондин же любопытно вытянулся, присматриваясь через чужое плечо к происходящему.

Похоже, что на площади пыталась толкать речь группа людей, но отряды служивых не давали зрителям собраться, а сектантам продолжать. Стычки и тех и других то вспыхивали, то вновь затихали, пока в рядах проповедников не случилось замешательство. Из них, расступившихся водой, вышел человек в белых одеждах — похоже, что в рясах. Шум не давал расслышать то, что человек, распростерший вперед руки, говорил стражам порядка. Но кажется, к его словам не прислушались.  
Человек в белых одеждах, вокруг которого люди были похожи на однородную массовку, медленно развел руки в стороны… и вдруг плавно взмыл над землей примерно до высоты второго этажа. Он рассекал воздушную толщу легко, словно пушинка в безветрии, не переставая вещать нечто очень важное.  
— Он Источник! — ахнул Локко, резко пронзенный тревогой за незнакомого мага, открывшегося людям.  
— Его сейчас пристрелят, — напряженный шепот Десятого только добавил происходящему напряжения.  
И правда, сквозь крики из рядов людей в униформе отчетливо донеслись приказы взять проповедника на прицел. Левитирующий Генератор застыл в пространстве, будто был крестом, подвешенным на прозрачных нитях, и юные маги с расстояния в половину квартала ощущали эти нити, пронзающие всё вокруг лучами незримого сияния. Незнакомец подростков тоже почувствовал, как чувствовал всех живых существ, находящихся в радиусе нескольких улиц. «Дикий» Источник, выросший и развившийся вне оков и заборов Зимпа.

Несколько хлопков послышались уже после того, как на рубахе дернувшегося мага расцвели алые неровные пятна.  
Локко с болезненным стоном сжал метлу, чтобы поспешить на помощь собрату, наполнявшемуся болью, но был сжат в охапке.  
— Тихо! — шепот Десятого был страшен. Просто страшен. — Не рыпайся. Убьют. Его уже не спасти.

Люди что-то поняли, стремились с площади прочь, сбивая друг друга с ног и торопясь покинуть опасную зону. Продолжавший висеть в пространстве Генератор поднял руки, словно не знал, хочет закрыть ладонями пробоины в теле или не хочет, да так и застыл, начиная светиться все сильнее. Шар белого свечения нарастал вокруг умирающего проповедника, поглощая все на своем пути.

— Быстрей! — Десятый первым очнулся от шока и дернул Локко за руки, заставляя стиснуть древко крепче, развернуться и рвануть прочь. Они задыхались, не успевая глотать мчавшийся мимо воздух, и жались к метле.  
За их спинами выпуклая энергетическая волна с нарастающей скоростью поглощала здания и улицы, превращая их в ничто, ибо страшна была сила непокорного Источника, смертельно обиженного людьми.  
Когда перепуганные подростки поняли, что убийственный свет больше не преследует их, то остановились и оглянулись.  
— Никогда не видел сферического взрыва… — тяжело прошептал Локко, глядя на медленно растворяющийся белый купол, и за попорченные им дома, где теперь горело всё, что могло гореть.  
Выла городская тревожная сирена.  
— Этот парень был очень мощный, — заметил Десятый, быстро обретая хладнокровие. — Жаль, что дал себя убить.  
Шар взрыва пропал, оставив после себя ровный глубокий кратер и кучи черной блестящей сажи, хлопья которой уже застилали улицы.

Итак, планы о ночевке в городе отправились горностаю под хвост. Зверек, кстати, успешно пережил все события под свитером Локко, и только укусил палец блондина за слишком жесткие «обнимашки».  
— Что творишь, мочалка? — Локко хмуро зыркнул на крохотного гибкого хищника. — Если б не Десятый, лежать бы нам кучкой пепла.  
Горностай сделал вид, что все понял и раскаивается, зевнул и убрался обратно под свитер.

Упавшее настроение юных магов не поднялось даже тогда, когда они обнаружили вполне пристойного вида небольшой смешанный лес, окруженный чахлыми деревнями, но все-таки довольно закрытый и пригодный для ночлега.  
Вернее, «днюшника» — уже давно рассвело.  
— Мне страшно, — признался Локко, когда они с Десятым устроились спина к спине на мховых подушках и подстилках из лапника. — Кажется, что люди кругом.  
— Я никого не ощущаю вблизи, — из-за сонливости голос приятеля звучал равнодушно и устало. — А ты перенервничал от увиденного. Спи, и не вздумай сам взрываться.  
Гермафродит с тяжким вздохом заставил себя закрыть глаза, тут же увидев под веками белые искрящиеся сферы.

Локко до этого утра никогда не видел по-настоящему, как гибнут Генераторы — только в художественных фильмах с редкими несчастливыми концами. Оказалось, что наяву это кошмарно. Еще не так давно молодой маг считал просмотр засекреченных видеоотчетов военных и последующее свое прозрение самым жутким переживанием, но теперь понимал, как сильно ошибался.  
Суховатые хроники цифровой памяти в подметки не годились пережитому в реальности ощущению гибели Источника, с которым смотрели друг другу в души за секунду до.  
«Он сиял безо всякого негатива прямо под дулами пистолетов», — гермафродит болезненно нахмурил брови, стараясь не представлять себя на месте погибшего. — «Это безумие или бесстрашие? Всё-таки он не боялся смерти. А я смог бы?..»  
О, каким же глупым ребячеством сейчас казался ему собственный взрыв от того, что доктора уличили его в «тщательно скрываемой» любви к Люциферу. Действительно, поведение, достойное младшей группы детского сада.  
Ведь это всего лишь любовь, светлая и безобидная, зачем ее стесняться, зачем бояться демонстрировать ее?  
Локко больше не станет бояться показывать свою любовь. Ведь это не так сложно, как казалось раньше.

Вечерело.  
— Слушай, Десятый, — Локко повернулся к приятелю всем корпусом, насколько позволяло неудобное сидение из намотанной на древко куртки. Блондин привычно уже отстранился на пару дюймов от излишней близости, но сейчас гермафродит не придал этому значения. — Дело дрянь. Я только теперь по-настоящему осознал. Если излучение, которое лечит и укрепляет живое… В общем… Мы не должны поддерживать цивилизацию, разрушающую природный мир. И как тогда быть? Лично я не сумею годами питаться кореньями и спать под кустом, простужусь и захвораю. Это летом, а зимой что? Совсем кранты…  
Десятый внимательно посмотрел встревоженному приятелю в цветные глаза.  
— К чему максимализм? — осведомился он затем. — Отказ от поддержки цивилизации не означает, что ты обязан опуститься до животного уровня и жить в норе.  
— Да, пожалуй… — рыжий маг призадумался. — Если бы природе нужны были Генераторы-животные, она не стала бы сотворять нас человекоподобными и наделять разумом, — хмыкнув, Локко покрепче ухватился за метлу и успокоился. — Что ж, в таком случае, больше никакого заряжания батареек моей силой я не допущу. И раз так… Я хотел предложить… поселиться где-нибудь подальше от больших городов, втроем. Мы бы нашли небольшой домик, учились держать хозяйство, оздоравливали природу…  
— Втроем? — именно это зацепило Десятого во всей болтовне неуемного соседа по транспорту, в которую он не слишком-то вслушивался, откровенно говоря, предпочитая разглядывать пейзажи по сторонам и отдаваться своим мыслям. Краткое «втроем» до абсурда напомнило ситуации из фильмов, где женщины аккуратно намекали любовникам о своей беременности.  
— С Люцифером, — разогнал дебильные ассоциации Локко. — Брат прикольный, вы поладите.  
Мрачный пасмурный взгляд просверлил ему лоб. Блондин без большого восторга и с грехом пополам еще мог представить совместное существование с дерганным обоеполым товарищем, но вот терпеть второго такого же психа — увольте.

Локко потупился и вернулся в исходную позицию. Он сейчас постарался сделать по совести, раскрыть свои отношения, как сумел — предложил товарищу… себя? И совместное будущее. Он любил Десятого, как терпеливого и непоколебимого друга. Тот не дотягивал до уровня восхитительности братца Люцифера, но был неплохим парнем, предавать и бросать которого гермафродиту не хотелось…  
…

И вот тут Генератор подумал о том, что на самом деле о-очень мало знает о Десятом. Как-то за полгода не познакомился толком, не спрашивал, не интересовался, и в принципе относился к невысокому блондину, будто тот был милым и полезным приложением к приключениям.  
— Десятый, ты ведь обо мне больше знаешь, чем я о тебе, — вслух отметил очевидное рыжеволосый маг.  
— Да, — спокойному ровному голосу паренька могли бы позавидовать взрослые психотерапевты. — Про тебя по Зимпу ходило много слухов. Не то чтобы я их ловил, но уши воском не заливал.  
— Не без того, — Локко хмыкнул, хотя ничего смешного в обилии сплетен на самом деле не было, так как в основном ими являлись похабные выдумки и не слабо искаженные факты. — Однако. Мне неведомо не только твое имя — это не важно, если честно, — но и, например, пристрастия. А еще слабости или страхи.  
— Может, у меня их нет, — Десятый усмехнулся так, что у Локко холодные мурашки пробежали по затылку.  
— Это вряд ли, — задумчиво пробормотал он, локтями опираясь о древко метлы, чтобы рассматривать проплывающую внизу землю. — Все чего-то боятся.

К разговорам о страхах подростков-беглецов явно подтолкнуло шестое чувство, так как на следующий же вечер начались проблемы. Ребятам не удалось выспаться нормально, ибо их убежище на речном берегу под рассохшейся и, как им казалось, непригодной лодкой случайно обнаружила пара местных рыбаков. Мужики были тертые, сразу догадались, что дело нечисто, однако Генераторам удалось вырваться из рук, схватить метлу и смотаться прочь.  
Злополучный берег остался за кустистыми холмами, когда Локко смачно и от души матернулся во всю громкость, так что Десятый от неожиданности вздрогнул, а переживший покушение горностай вылез из его кармана посмотреть, в чем дело.  
— Рюкзак там остался!  
Остатки припасов и те мелочи, вроде ворованных бинтов и лекарств, что они могли себе позволить, теперь пропали. От мысли, что еды в доступности совсем нет, в животах запело с новой силой.  
Оба подростка и так неслабо похудели на вынужденной диете, а теперь…  
— Слушай, Десятый, нам хана, — Локко, на удивление, успокоился. — И лекарства и рюкзак содержат метки Зимпа-7. Мужики со стопудовой вероятностью нас сдадут. С ближайшей точки за нами вылетят.  
— Тогда проблема голода решится сама собой, — светловолосый Источник со вздохом поник головой, вынимая зверька из кармана и пересаживая в капюшон куртки Локко. Горностай не понимал причины уныния друзей, но беспокоился из-за их тревожного излучения, чирикал что-то.

В поисках дороги поскрытнее и побезопаснее, юные маги смотрели по сторонам с особым рвением, потому сразу засекли пару мчащихся в их сторону вертолетов. Очевидно, за горизонтом был крупный жилой район, позволяющий себе содержать высокоскоростные боевые машины.  
— Нет, нет, нет, вашу мать! — Ни одного лесочка для «пряток» поблизости не оказалось, и Локко сделал единственное, что было разумно в данной обстановке — снизился к самой поверхности реки, вдоль которой они держали путь. Десятый, вынужденный прижиматься к приятелю, чтобы снизить парусность, явственно ощущал чужую дрожь, вызванную не погоней, а близостью водных масс.  
«Успокойся», — сквозь нарастающий шум винтов пробился прямо в паникующую сумятицу мыслей голос Десятого. — «Ты можешь подняться метров на пять над водой. Мы не тонем, прекрати паниковать, от этого пропадает скорость».  
— Я не!.. — рыжий маг в ту же секунду забыл о том, что собирался возразить, так как преследователи открыли огонь.  
Шоковые выстрелы фонтанами взбивали воду вокруг петляющих на лету подростков. Спасения впереди так и не предвидилось, потому гермафродит решил попробовать старый, как мир, трюк с резким торможением и задним ходом, от которого преследователи с разгону пролетели бы мимо. Главное тут — оказаться прямо меж двух вертолетов, чтобы они как бы мешали друг другу. Локко быстро оглянулся через плечо и съежившегося пассажира…

Позднее он много размышлял о том, что было бы, не вздумай он приподняться и обернуться. Скорее всего залп шокера пролетел бы мимо, разбившись о пресные волны, как и все предыдущие. Но случилось то, что случилось — плотный энергетический шар ударил Генератору прямиком в голову.  
За крохотный миг, пока сознание не погасло, Локко успел испытать чудовищную боль, как от сильного электроимпульса, и понять, что он потерял управление и несется навстречу ненавистной воде.

Для удачливого стрелка с вертолета все произошло гораздо быстрее: он увидел, как наконец-то попал по изворотливым засранцам, переполошившим немало народу, и как те кувыркнулись в воду. Один, оглушенный, сразу исчез с поверхности, а второй, похоже, вдохнул поглубже и занырнул, утянув с собой и странные волшебные швабры.  
Командование по рациям вопило о том, чтобы немедленно выловить ценную добычу и доставить на базу. Но солдаты не имели при себе водолазного снаряжения, а долбанные малолетки не думали всплывать.  
— Обшарить сектор! На километр выше и ниже по течению тоже всё проверить!  
Как всегда, сквозь воду специальные радары плохо ловили магическое излучение. Вода являлась безусловным врагом человечества, когда дело касалось поиска прячущихся Источников.  
Природа берегла своих детей, как могла…

**_»…Так называемый «эффект погружения» — сокрытие ауры Генераторов из поля зрения специальных приборов под толщей жидкости. Установлено, что морская вода лучше прочих образцов справляется с данной задачей.  
Причины данного феномена неизвестны. Неофициально многие ученые согласны с теорией о связи «погружения» и способа вынашивания потомства у людей, Генераторов и многих видов животных. Как амниотические воды во время беременности служат естественной средой для плода, защищающей его от негативного воздействия, так и жидкости внешнего мира входят в резонанс с магическим излучением Генераторов, безвредно для последних растворяя и маскируя энергию от всяческой слежки.  
Ученые не теряют надежды изобрести устройство, которое позволит видеть магию даже на дне морей и океанов, и это не дает покоя борящимся за права Генераторов активистам…» _ ** _— выдержка из научно-популярной статьи «Первичный бульон или волшебное зелье» авторства Белой Р.В., заместительницы главы Гильдии экстрасенсов мира._

…Когда гермафродит со скрипом и болью во всем теле смог вернуться в сознание, он увидел перед лицом крупный сырой песок. Мало того, он лежал на этом песке щекой, и сырость, похоже, натекла с волос. И из носа.  
Генератор приподнялся на локтях, резко поперхнулся и судорожно закашлялся, выплевывая остатки невкусной речной воды. Маг давился, кашлял, чувствовал жжение в горле, груди и носу, а так же то, что его поддерживают от чьи-то руки, не дававшие обратно ткнуться в землю носом.  
Дикая боль отступила, стало легче, и Локко увидел заросли сухого камыша перед собой. А потом он сел, уставившись на очень темное небо, наполовину перекрытое густыми ветвями плакучей ивы.  
— У тебя привычка, что ли, в кому впадать под водой? — мрачный голос Десятого был сиплым и утомленным. — В Зимпе это никого не обеспокоило, а вот я мог тебя и не откачать.  
Локко повернулся к нему, безэмоционально воспринимая информацию. Да, он был осведомлен, что, утонув когда-то осенью, пережил клиническую смерть, но вовсе не собирался повторять или как-то контролировать сей процесс. Дружок, должно быть, сильно перетрусил, вытащив на берег труп. Интересно еще, как он умудрился доплыть до берега тайком от вертолетов. Однако больше всего Локко зацепил иной вопрос…  
— Где Лаки?  
— Чего?.. Не знаю. Уж извини, не до него было, — парень нахмурился еще сильнее. Он замерз, потеряв обе куртки, свою и локкову, вдобавок был голоден, напуган, и зол.

А ему тут про горностая!  
— Если он погиб… — гермафродит съеживался, обняв себя поперек живота и не обращая никакого внимания на насквозь мокрую одежду. — О, Лаки… — и разревелся, выпуская накопленное нервами напряжение.  
Доведенный до точки кипения Десятый негромко обругал «водяную истеричку», потом замолк и принялся раздеваться, выжимая одежду от лишней влаги. Парень размышлял о том, как сообщить по-настоящему неприятную новость.  
— О чем ты? — Локко, вытирая красные глаза, с нарастающей тревогой уставился на выкручивающего майку блондина. Десятый глянул на товарища затравлено, после чего указал ему на валявшиеся неподалеку метлы. Деревянная оказалась сломана пополам, болталась на алюминиевой только благодаря проволоке.  
— Не выдержала, когда мы навернулись, — вздохнул младший Источник, одеваясь обратно.  
К его удивлению, Локко не впал в еще большее отчаянье, а, напротив, деловито взял помело в руки и рассмотрел.  
— Мы пойдем к людям, — заявил гермафродит с такой твердостью, что возражать было бы бесполезно. — И найдем у них новую метлу или что-нибудь подходящее. А еще нам нужны припасы и, желательно, новая одежда. Придется воровать, Десятый, как ты на это смотришь?  
— Не в первый раз, — блондин оставался серьезным, и Локко удовлетворенно кивнул, ибо тоже имел дело с воровством раньше. В казарменном быте Зимпа не воровали единицы… и, скорее всего, это были запертые девчонка-пирокинетик и безногий техномаг. Хотя с Васей с какой стороны поглядеть, информацией-то он спекулировал без разрешений…  
— Проблема в том, что мы выделяемся, — Локко теперь тоже был занят выжиманием воды из шмоток. — Ты еще похож на обычного человека, но я — нет. Эти рыжие волосы, черт бы их побрал, хорошо бы закрасить, да нечем. Один глаз точно придется прятать.  
— И, пожалуй, снова называйся девочкой, — воспитанно отвернувшийся Десятый хмурым взглядом обводил окрестности, видимые с этого клочка берега. — А лучше вообще помалкивай со своим недоломанным низким голосом, говорить я буду.  
— Задница ты, — безобидно укорил своего спасителя Локко, отрывая неширокие ленточки ткани от своей футболки. Одной из лент подвязав волосы на затылке в хвост, гермафродит остальные пустил на импровизированную повязку поверх серого глаза. — Ну как?  
— Убого, — честно ответил блондин, скептически осмотрев «камуфляж». — Как оправдаешь это?  
— Комар в веко тяпнул, — пожал плечами и усмехнулся Локко.  
— Надо сочинить что-то поубедительнее…

Утром нового дня в окрестностях поселка, растянувшегося полями и огородами от городских стен аж до самой реки, появились парочка чужаков. Редкие не занятые делами местные жители поглядывали на худых встрепанных подростков с подозрением и неприязнью, но не спешили приставать с вопросами. Юные незнакомцы пришли со стороны города (на самом деле маги потратили ночь на обход поселения, но не смогли ничего раздобыть по окраинам и опасались нарваться на собак), и вполне могли оказаться детьми нищих дачников, тех, что каждый год надеются выдавить из замученной земли пропитание, тратят последние средства на облучатели для плодородности и, соответственно, рядятся в обноски.  
— Может, в другое место пойдем? — Локко читал старую газету, спертую из чужого почтового ящика. Приятели слишком устали от приключений и присели отдохнуть под одиноким кривым тополем на сухом пустырном закутке меж парой магазинов. — Сам видел, как на нас косятся в этой деревне… Нифига не выйдет здесь стащить.  
— Можно попробовать по-другому, — Десятый успевал следить за происходящим на улице и пятаке перед магазинами. — Наймемся поработать за еду и ночлег.  
Локко зашуршал газетой.  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно сбежал из морга, чел, а я вообще одноглазый. Нас на работу возьмет только круглый придурок.  
— Ну так найдем его, — блондин же слишком устал, чтобы спорить, но готов был попытать счастья.

— Погоди, это же… — гермафродит заволновался и ткнул приятелю под нос газетой, раскрытой на заметке о недавнем «теракте» в соседнем городе. На черно-белом фото узнаваемо выделялось шарообразное пожарище, стершее в сажу несколько кварталов, где наивные маги мечтали заночевать и поживиться чем-нибудь. — Пишут, что подрыв устроил некий пророк Джокер, знаменитый своими экстремистскими проповедями о роли Генераторов в мире. Пишут еще, что он сдетонировал в знак протеста… Да врут же! Его убили, и мы с тобой это видели собственными глазами!  
— Ты прав, — Десятый перехватил шелестящую многотиражку из рук вознамерившегося ее смять гермафродита. — А это нам может пригодиться.

Подросткам в очередной раз крупно повезло — одинокая, но ухватистая пожилая тетка согласилась дать им ночлег и еду в обмен на рабочую помощь. Глянув за высокую ограду, Локко начал было седеть при мысли о пахоте огромного даже не огорода — поля, но выяснилось, что у тетушки иные планы. Крыша сарая требовала замены покрытия, и легонькие молодые тела для этой задачи годились больше всего.  
Расположившись под навесом у стены нехилого двухэтажного сарайчика, изголодавшиеся Генераторы с аппетитом поглощали хлеб, картошку и козье молоко, а хозяйка нетерпеливо стояла над душой и задавала неудобные вопросы. Помня о сговоре, рыжий маг играл молчаливую девочку, предоставив товарищу полную свободу слова… И теперь не знал, как бы так не выдать своих эмоций, ибо Десятый расписал его своей несчастной, избиваемой отцом, подружкой, с которой они вместе сбежали из города в деревню, чтобы «тот психованный мужик охолонул». Локко очень хотелось во время этого рассказа посмотреть в глаза блондину, но тот не отрывал взгляда от слушавшей женщины. Похоже, что хозяйку устроила легенда, потому что о личной жизни она больше не спрашивала, а заторопила с делом.  
С упаковками битумной черепицы подростки быстро по лесенке взобрались сперва на плоскую крышу широкого первого этажа, а потом на покатую крышу второго. Тетка предпочла отдавать команды с земли, и, надо сказать, работа ей досталась ничуть не легче, чем магам, для которых это был истинный первый раз. Но приятели схватывали быстро, сарай был не слишком большой, и к обеду они управились с покатой крышей. Оставалась плоская, с которой после еще одной порции долгожданной пищи, Источники разделались к сумеркам.

— Где тетенька? — Локко поежился в своей ободранной футболке, греясь под слабыми закатными лучами солнышка, ради которых пришлось влезть на самый конек. Свитер он стащил из-за дневной жары и расстелил сушиться на скате крыши. — Она как свалила куда-то часа два назад, так и нет ее, а кушать-то хочется.  
— И хорошо, что нет ее, — сидящий рядом, но развернувшийся в другую сторону блондин в свою куртку уже обрядился, потому не зяб. — Ты заметил метлы во дворе? Я нет.  
— Тоже. Придется взять грабли или лопату, какое древко больше понравится, — Локко не сомневался, что расписанный под соты инструмент все равно полетит. — А еще у нее коза внизу, в сарайке!  
— Хочешь спереть козу?  
— С ума сошел? — как раз в этот момент коза в очередной раз возмущенно мекнула, и гермафродит весело рассмеялся, болтая ногами и не боясь свалиться. Потом притих и повернулся к парню. — К слову об этом. Как бы ты не пытался отмалчиваться, я задам вопросы. Почему я не утопленник, и мы оба на свободе, а, Десятый?

Серый «стеклярус» взглядом чуть не сбросил приставучего Генератора с крыши.  
— Ты вырубился, а я доплыл за тобой до дна, — мрачно начал парень. — Ситуация была критическая, и на нервах я излучал сильнее, чем обычно. Магия помогла мне впитывать кислород из воды, вот как водорослям, и по дну я ушел с места «крушения».  
— Круто, — это было действительно круто, и Локко не мог не отметить вслух. — А я-то как выжил? Ты сам заявил, что я был коматозником и не захлебнулся чудом. Значит, моя магия оказалась заблокирована, и не могла сделать меня водорослёй…  
— Как-то выжил, — отмахнулся блондин, — на мою голову.  
— Сдается мне, что ты делился воздухом, — Локко не собирался отставать так просто. — Каким образом? Тем, что я думаю, да? — он похабно ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями. — Ой, Деся-а-атый~  
— Заткнись, — Десятый обиженно отвернулся, и гермафродит примирительно отодвинулся подальше.  
— Ладно, не будем об этом… Ведь у меня есть еще вопрос. Когда вертолеты подлетали, ты явственно влез мне в голову, — рыжеволосый маг поскреб затылок, словно бы там остался шрам после памятного «вторжения». — И сегодня, пока ты нес пургу этой бабке, ты действительно прощупывал ее… и меня тоже.  
Парень перестал отворачиваться, и на его вновь серьезном лице было написано простое «Да».  
— И как давно ты развил телепатию?  
— Совсем недавно. Мы много дней находились вплотную, а ты слишком громко думаешь, — парень равнодушно пожал плечами, и его спокойствие создавало неимоверно сильный контраст с эмоциями товарища.  
— Спасибо, что молчал об этом, — Локко не знал, злиться и скандалить или запоздало смущаться за все те рассуждения, о блондине в частности, что вертелись в голове. — А то я бы со стыда сгорел.  
— Меньше всего мне нужно твое воспламенение, когда мы рядом, — заметил Десятый и вдруг улыбнулся. Столь редкое на фоне усмешек и кривых ухмылок явление приковало внимание Локко, словно блеск драгоценности на морском дне. Бегущее к горизонту светило кидало на них последние лучи, когда гермафродит не сдержал порыва и притянул друга к себе за плечо. В эту минуту, в дуновении легкого весеннего ветерка и мягком солнечном свете, он, наконец, разглядел, что его приятель вовсе не блеклый, как казалось в Зимпе. Волосы Десятого отливали золотистым соломенным цветом, а глаза, на самом деле, вовсе не похожи на безжизненные стекляшки — они оставались холодными, но серо-лазурный лед тоже умеет сиять по-разному…

И, обхватывая протестующе сопящего и вырывающегося Десятого одной рукой, а второй ероша его и без того растрепанные светлые волосы, Локко вдруг с удивлением признал: этот пацан совсем не хладнокровный. Теплый он, какими и должны быть живые человеки, просто прячется в морозной ледяной ракушке от предательств и обид.  
Ранимый, а не бесчувственный.  
От простого и приятного открытия Локко радостно заулыбался.

Вернувшаяся из глубин сумеречного поселка тетка неохотно накормила работяг ужином и позволила ночевать на сеновале, том самом, крышу над которым довелось чинить. Оговорившись, что утром к подросткам будет еще дело, хозяйка отправилась в дом.  
Юные маги быстро выяснили, что спать в сене будет неудобно из-за его рыхлости и колючести, а потому осторожно и на цыпочках взялись за изучение содержимого двух этажей сарая. Они нашли немало инструментов и долго спорили над тем, стащить им две приглянувшиеся лопаты или одну. Пропажу двух инструментов хозяйке легче было засечь, но если забрать только одну вещь, то возвращалась проблема «тесного сотрудничества» — сидеть вдвоем на одной метле все же некомфортно.  
Скрепив сердце, Десятый все же согласился, что конспирация пока что важнее удобств, и украдена была только одна лопата, плюс небольшой острый гвоздь. Им, устроившись в старом пыльноватом сене, рыжий Источник начал выцарапывать на черенке шестигранники. Блондин под это мирное чирканье металла о дерево, быстро уснул.

…Глубокой темной ночью, когда затихли даже неугомонные орущие на пятачке меж магазинами поселковые алкаши, парня разбудил очень еле слышимый встревоженный шепот:  
— Десятый, проснись… Эй, — стоило осторожно повернуться, как он чуть не столкнулся с гермафродитом лбами. Локко отодвинулся и приложил палец к своим губам, призывая не шуметь. — Сарай заперт снаружи, обе двери.  
— Уверен? — сонливость моментально улетучилась. Если рыжий не врет, то они оба вновь оказались узниками. В этой «камере» обошлось без одиночества и мерзких устройств подавления излучения, но хуже всего было ощущение подставы. — Может, это чтобы мы не свалили ночью с чужим добром?..  
— Не знаю, — все тем же тихим голосом отозвался Локко. — Меня грызла тревога, поэтому я проснулся и проверил двери. Навесные замки. Из щелей в стенах видно, что бабка не спит, по крайней мере, окна в доме светятся.  
Брови парня хмуро сошлись у переносицы, когда он вспомнил, что вторая дверь ведет с сеновала прямиком на плоскую крышу. Дородная хозяйка по скрипучей лесенке взобралась на не менее скрипучую крышу БЕСШУМНО, чтобы защитить свое добро? Или ей нужно было именно не разбудить подростков?

Эх, как бы сейчас пригодился маленький и юркий разведчик, горностай Лаки, пропавший где-то на большой реке.  
— Давай еще раз обшарим сарай, вдруг найдем выход, — Десятый аккуратно выбрался из уютной травяной постели и подождал, пока Локко тоже из нее выскользнет. Вдвоем они еще раз подергали обе крепкие двери и отправились на поиски альтернативы.  
Единственное не запертое на ставни окошко ребята нашли в стойле козы, но и то закрытое решеткой из сваренных вместе арматур.  
— Может, что-то дельное знает она? — гермафродит присел перед бородатой жительницей сарая. Мелкий рогатый скот с интересом махал ушами и обнюхивал руку блондина. От чужого пристального внимания коза взволновалась и навалила в трухлявую подстилку новую порцию «орешков».  
— Ну, допустим, — видя в животном узника, Десятый сомневался, что коза сможет рассказать много.

Однако Локко, положивший руку на лоб парнокопытного и вплетая свое излучение в чужое, сразу понял, что животное им попалось отнюдь не тупое. Козе многое не известно об окружающем мире и даже поселке, где она живет, это правда, но вот что рогатая хорошо знала, так это свою хозяйку.  
— Слушай, Десятый, — Локко поднял голову. — Нам хана. Эта тетка, она… обладает минимальными магическими задатками. Слабый Источник, проще говоря, умеет только со скотиной и грядками состыковываться. Сама о своей сути не знает! — он спохватился и понизил голос. — Я думаю, она учуяла и разгадала, кем мы являемся, и сообщила, куда следует.  
Десятый сложил руки на груди и задумался. Если хозяйка этой территории действительно донесла службам правопорядка, то те явятся сюда в ближайшее время, отлично зная, как быстро маги умеют ускользать и как сложно их словить.  
Сколько времени осталось и что делать?

— У нас несколько путей. Ты можешь взорваться под самой крышей, устроив пожар, и тогда попытаемся выбраться, но это вообще для всех опасный ход. Еще мы можем взять под контроль козу и выбить одну из дверей, желательно ту, что похлипче, — парень указал пальцем вверх, намекая на дверцу, ведущую с сеновала на крышу. — Еще мы могли бы пригрозить хозяйке порчей имущества, если она не выпустит нас, но это опять же сомнительный ход.  
— Взрываться не стану в любом случае. Огромная куча дров с сеном — здесь же вспыхнет все моментально, и коза погибнет, — Локко, опустившийся на корточки, обнял скотинку за шею. — Не хочу, чтобы она страдала… Но из предложенных тобой вариантов только ее помощь нам подходит.  
Парень серьезно кивнул.  
— Возьмем самые тяжелые инструменты и ударим ими налету одновременно с козой, чтоб уж наверняка, — предложил он. — Если тетенька вовсе не собиралась нас предавать, то отделается всего-то ремонтом дверки.  
То, как подростки во тьме ночной поднимали козу на второй этаж, стараясь делать это как можно тише, оба потом вспоминать не могли без содрогания. Наполненные энергией Локко и крепко связанные найденной тут же в сарае бечевкой лопата и метла послушно подняли вооружившихся ломом и кувалдой подростков.  
Потом случилась заминка со спором о том, нужна ли вообще коза, если есть кувалда, но, осмотрев дверь в который раз, юные маги убедились, что сгодится любая сила.

Тетушка, коротавшая бессонную ночь за книжкой и поставленным на беззвучный режим телевизором, дрогнула от сильного трескучего грохота со двора. Подхватившись с дивана и метнувшись на крыльцо, она узрела такую картину: остатки сеновальной дверки криво раскачивались на полувыдранных петлях, по двору валялись литые железные инструменты и обломки досок, а на плоской крыше гордо развевала бородой рогатая… теперь уже однорогая кормилица. Заметив хозяйку, коза с упреком выдала протяжное:  
— Мэ-э-э-э!

Пасмурный рассвет безрадостно встретил покинувших недружелюбный район подростков. Полет над лысыми неплодородными пустырями с остатками заброшенных из-за голода и безработицы поселков и маленьких городков казался таким же унылым, как начавший накрапывать холодный гнусный дождик.  
Отдавший все излучение зарядке нового летательного средства гермафродит клевал носом, брюзжал на жизнь и не валился с метлы только благодаря чужим рукам, удерживающим его в сидячем положении. Десятый делился не только поддержкой, но еще и громадным дождевиком, снятым с крючка в сарае, так что маги хотя бы не сильно мокли.  
— Кажется, что я уже никогда не увижу Люца, — как и раньше, обессилевший рыжий маг впал в состояние крайнего уныния, хотел лечь и никогда больше не вставать. — Всё болит от сидения на жердочке. Может, приземлимся где-нибудь, оставишь меня там, и пошло оно всё?..  
— Я не смогу управлять метлами без тебя, — терпеливо откликнулся блондин, неохотно свыкшийся со скоростными перепадами настроения товарища. — В них ТВОЯ сила, значит, что ими сможешь распоряжаться только ты. Это не общественные батарейки, а настоящие артефакты.  
— Че ж своими силами не зарядил? — Локко недружелюбно покосился на друга через плечо зеленым глазом. В голове на крае раздраженного сознания забрезжила мысль о том, что блондинчик едет на нем, причем, буквально. Мысль обрела четкость и оформилась в навязчивое предположение.  
И телепат-Десятый услышал его.  
— Мне не дана способность вливать излучение в предметы или забирать его, — спокойно объяснил парень. — А вот тебе, очевидно, дана. Однажды в тюрьме я увидел…  
Локко вдруг тоже отчетливо вспомнил, как в минуту одиночества они откровенно глядели друг на друга сквозь двери камер.  
-…довелось рассмотреть тебя насквозь, я тогда отчетливо понял — ты сумеешь выбраться из клетки, — закончил младший маг.  
Гермафродит помолчал некоторое время.  
— То есть… Но… А что еще ты во мне увидел? На что похожа моя аура? — давний и очень важный вопрос, терзавший его с того самого дня.  
Но Десятый лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ни на что? Я просто ощутил, что ты можешь быть мне полезен.

…Вот вам и прохладная вода…

Генератор измученно опустил рыжую голову и сгорбился. В мозгах отчаянно шумело, словно после жесткой оплеухи. А за что? За то, что разочаровавшись в идее быть полезным для людей, он возжелал чего-то иного, свободы и любви? И вот, его использовали опять, и кто — мальчишка помладше, оказавшийся тем еще хладнокровным и рассчетливым сукиным сыном, который…  
Тоже хотел на свободу.  
Имеет ли Локко право злиться на того, кому сам же своими схожими стремлениями осуществил мечту?  
Десятый настолько честен, насколько ему позволяет желание выжить. Он не рассказывает, если не задавать вопросы, а значит, вина не только на нем.  
Локко не имеет никакого права срывать свою обиду сейчас, не имеет права просто взять и кувыркнуться на метле, чтобы отдать пассажира в объятия гравитации, потому что именно Локко выдумал себе какую-то дружбу и навязывал в тандеме укрепление отношений. Сам виноват.

Дождь усилился.  
Разрезая звенящую горечь, в мысли вторгся голос:  
«Ты в порядке? У тебя шум в голове».  
— Я надеялся, что ты со мной дружишь, — еле проговорил гермафродит, уставившись на свои мелко подрагивающие руки и сырое древко лопаты в узоре сот. Следовало отложить откровенный разговор напопозже, когда вернутся силы, сытость, и снисходительность, но Локко уже элементарно не мог остановиться.  
— Я не виноват, что ты чересчур любвеобильный, — Десятый чуть приподнял плечи, но опустить их просто не успел, потому что сидящий впереди собрат резко и порывисто обернулся, хватая парня за воротник неожиданно крепкой для вымотанного хваткой. Ткань отвратно и сильно сжала шею, мешая дышать, а блондин попытался оторвать от себя чужую руку, непреодолимо заставляющую выгнуться в спине над пропастью в сотню метров.  
— ЧЕРЕСЧУР?! — это было для эмоционально разломанного Источника последней каплей. — Ты-то что вообще знаешь о любви, мелкий ты черствый ублюдок?! А? Я тебя спрашиваю, цифра, отвечай! — игнорируя опасность высоты и нестабильности полета, Локко нависал над парнем, словно угрожающе вставшая кобра. Ему до дрожи хотелось немного придушить этого светлоглазого пацана и оставить висеть где-нибудь на сухом (как он сам, хи-хи) дереве, чтобы насладиться возмездием за свои оскорбленные чувства. Генератор даже ощутил эту сладость, словно бы разливающуюся на языке и коже прохладным незримым лимонадом, и прикрыл глаза, впитывая. Великолепное впечатление. Почему он не испытывал такого блаженства раньше?  
— П-пусти… — сипло выдохнули рядом.  
Вернувшийся к действительности Локко открыл глаза и моментально похолодел — бледный, будто бы обескровленный Десятый таращился на него бессмысленным взглядом удавленника.  
Гермафродит испуганно разжал пальцы, выпуская чужой воротник, и схватил обмягшего парня за плечи, встряхнув:  
— Что с тобой?..  
— Н… Не жри меня… — кому другому эта просьба показалась бы странной, но Локко сразу всё понял. Ему вовсе не померещился прекрасный вкус, потому что он был по-настоящему — Генератор только что высосал из другого Генератора почти всю энергию. В случае с Ракшей ощущения были совсем другими по многим факторам: пирокинетик находилась далеко, ее враждебная натура отравляла вкус излучения, а Локко тогда и вовсе тихо спал, усталый и равнодушный ко всему, потому, наверно, девочка и не пострадала.  
Разом потяжелевший блондин не удержался на сидении из плоскости лопаты и, покачнувшись, завалился на сторону. Локко взвизгнул, но каким-то чудом извернулся в полете и поймал товарища. Злоба испарилась, и теперь гермафродиту было дико страшно. Он ускорил метлу, выискивая взглядом удобное место для посадки, но вокруг простирались грязно-черные холмы и кочки. Пришлось приземлиться прямо на них.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — расстелив дождевик, Локко перетащил слабо дышащего парня и уложил, закутав широкими полами. — Ну, тебе легче?  
Десятый разлепил губы:  
— Сгинь, — и больше ничего не добавил.

Дождь не прекращался, но теперь в этом был плюс — блондинистый маг мог попить. С едой же снова проблемы — они ничего не захватили в стремительном бегстве. Локко нарезал круги, не сильно отдаляясь от товарища, и все больше чувствовал тревогу. Наконец, додумался, почему.  
Пожарище. Эта гигантская проплешина на земле, покрытая слоями сажи и пепла — все, что осталось от какого-то города, уничтоженного взрывом каких-то несколько месяцев назад, может быть даже зимой. Энергополе здесь сохранялось очень насыщенным, еще не впитавшимся в землю, и оно быстро восполняло силы двух молодых магов.  
Но Десятому для полного восстановления действительно требовалась еда. Он же не Локко, не умеет жрать… себе подобных…

Генератор содрогнулся и ускорил полет, поднимаясь все выше и улетая все дальше.

Десятый сумел нормально проснуться лишь вечером, когда начало темнеть. Он наполовину промок под дождем, наполовину испачкался в земле, и вообще подстеленный дождевик не слишком-то спасал. Было зябко, промозгло и противно, и Десятый сел, с отвращением воззрившись на мир.  
— Ешь, — Локко протягивал ему что-то светлое. Несколько кривых очищенных корневищ или клубней.  
— Это корни цикуты или мандрагоры?..  
— Ботаник. Еще бы на имбирь подумал, — рыжий улыбался, но глаза его оставались настороженными. — Топинамбур это.  
Название показалось знакомым, и Десятый взялся за еду. Он грыз пресные клубни и смотрел, как остальные ловко обскебаются от кожурки с помощью лезвия лопаты. Занимающийся «готовкой» гермафродит выглядел виноватым.  
— Не хотелось мне, чтобы кто-то знал, что я умею отбирать чужое излучение, — Локко продолжал работу, обшкрябывая добычу, подкладывая готовое Десятому и жуя тоже. — Это не та способность, которой хочется хвастаться. Я чуть не убил тебя… Пойму, если ты не простишь.  
Блондин привычно промолчал, слушая монолог.  
— Я вызнал, где мы сейчас, — после тяжкого вздоха продолжил гермафродит. — Совсем рядом с границей, где идут военные действия. До Люцифера мне осталось лететь немного, а ты можешь направиться в другую сторону, чтобы не угодить в огонь, вот туда, — он махнул рукой в нужном направлении. — Хотя на сутки пути вокруг только пепел и тьма. Мы в кратере убитого города.  
Не показав каких-либо эмоций по поводу услышанных новостей, Десятый поднял взгляд, но смотрел мимо собрата.  
— Вывезешь меня из кратера и, считай, мы квиты, — равнодушно поставил условие он, зная, что терзаемый виной Локко не сумеет отказать.

Так и вышло.  
Во время пути подростки молчали, не испытывая даже желания перешагнуть взаимную неприязнь и вернуть контакт. Локко больше не мурлыкал вполголоса песенок, а Десятый не предлагал поглядеть поближе на какую-нибудь неприметную, но интересную мелочь, которые зорко высматривал с высоты. Потому что в россыпях сажи ничего интересного не было.  
…Ах нет, все-таки было! На границе кратера валялись уймы несожженных вещей, которые, как синхронно и молча предположили странники, люди забросили сюда, решив организовать свалку, пока природа не восстановилась. Типичный человеческий поступок.  
Генераторы опустились на границе валов хлама, чтобы поискать какие-нибудь полезные вещи. Грязный сырой дождевик полетел в мусор, а Десятый откопал из залежей куртку поприличнее. Локко же, гуляющий среди ломанной мебели, с усмешкой думал о том, что вполне мог бы собрать себе здесь дом из мусора и прожить до осени.  
Не об этом он мечтал, убегая из тепла и сытости через высокие стены Зимпа-7.  
— Чувствуешь, Десятый? — весело обратился маг к товарищу. — Мы с тобой совершенно затеряны. На много километров вокруг нет ни одного живого человека!  
Блондин спокойно поднял взгляд, ожидая, что еще скажет собрат, но Локко отвернулся от него с плохо скрываемой досадой непонятно на что.  
Со свалки они пошли пешком по широкой кайме пожарища, смешанным валам грязи, старой травы и пепла. Миновав этот кошмар, подростки выбрались на вершины протяженного высокого холма, за которым открывался вид на долину мелких рек и ухоженных людьми полей. Всё это еле-еле виднелось во тьме позднего вечера, но о присутствии внизу человеческих жилищ свидетельствовали ряды крохотных светящихся прямоугольников-окошечек.  
«Это, должно быть, начало пограничных земель», — хотел было проговорить вслух Локко, шагавший впереди и тащивший на плече метлу, но вовремя вспомнил, что он с Десятым больше не треплется по пустякам.

И ТУТ СВЕРКНУЛО!

Вспышка мощностью в несколько сотен молний, казалось, на миг залила всё вокруг и тут же пропала. Маги не успели опомниться и проморгаться, как заметили на горизонте, далеко за грязными скалистыми насыпями холмов, растущий в небо столб белого сияния. Вокруг мощного луча медленно раскрывались концентрические световые кольца, радугами расходясь ввысь, в стороны, распускаясь от земли чашей немыслимого цветка.

Это был самый настоящий Цветок Смерти, тот, что сотворила цивилизация с помощью высокотехнолочного оружия и магического излучения.  
— Десятый, ты тоже это видишь? — Локко смотрел распахнутыми глазами и отказывался верить, почему столь невероятное, чудеснейшее зрелище на самом деле является знаком страшной беды.  
— Еще один город взорвали, — сжимая кулаки до боли, процедил парень. И рыжий маг мог бы услышать, как в бессильном гневе скрипят его зубы, но тишина ночи пропадала за нарастающим звуком. Сперва Локко принял это за звон в ушах от ударной волны, но тут же понял, что ошибся.

Пела труба.

Это был звук самого взрыва, того самого светлейшего сияния, что сейчас превращало в хлопья черного пепла целые кварталы вместе с жителями. Тревожный сигнал Цветка Смерти невозможно было ставить в сравнение с пиликаньем горнов или оркестровых инструментов.  
Потому что вот эта ТРУБА взывала не с земли, а то ли с небес, то ли прямиком из пучин ада, заставляя все спектры души резонировать, играть в унисон с болью, наслаждением, жизнью, восторгом, жестокостью и ужасом.

Зов, которому трудно сопротивляться.

Обычно равнодушные звезды с высоты сейчас смотрели на долбанутый мир со всем изумлением, на какое были способны. Обожженная тысячами выстрелов планета примолкла.  
Очнувшийся гермафродит смаргнул наваждение и ухватил за капюшон Десятого, который под влечением звука вышел на опасный край обрыва.  
Взрыв медленно угасал, багровым пурпуром подсвечивая напоследок разогнанные облака. Похожим кровавым взглядом одарил собрата обернувшийся блондин.  
— Война еще ужаснее, чем нам казалось, — негромко проговорил в навалившейся тишине Локко. — Теперь я просто ОБЯЗАН спасти брата. Если Люци заставляют быть причастным к таким взрывам… я не вынесу.  
— Что собираешься делать? — Десятому не слишком-то было интересно, каким именно глупым способом решил погибнуть его товарищ, но натянутые нервы сами развязали язык. — Ты хоть приблизительно представляешь, с чем столкнешься?  
— Буду импровизировать, — самое печальное, что рыжеволосый маг действительно имел достаточно отваги и безрассудства для налета на фронт. На метле, в старом свитере, и с пустым желудком. Псих, влюбленный псих, да и только.  
— Прощай, — одним кратким и веским словом блондин выразил всё, что думает о успехе затеи Локко, и заодно сообщил, что на этом месте их пути расходятся.  
— Счастливо тебе, — взбираясь на метлу, усмехнулся гермафродит. — Если заведешь котенка, назови в мою честь.  
— Я скорее заведу собаку.  
На этом Генераторы расстались.

Оказавшись подвешенным в одиночестве и ночной тьме, рыжий Источник натянуто и безрадостно посмеялся. На пороге цели он начал испытывать сомнения, как если бы его решимость вдруг подпилили мелкой ножовкой и оставили покачиваться на неустойчивых подпорках.  
Локко поежился в поднявшемся на высоте зябком ветрище, направил помело ниже к долине. Без Десятого было холодно, в самом прямом смысле этого слова — юный маг и не замечал, как привык греться о сидящего за спиной приятеля.  
«Взгляд ледяной, аура зимняя, сам горячий — странный пацан», — размышлял гермафродит, старательно натягивая рукава на пальцы и поднимая воротник. — «И почему я давно не вспоминаю Люци?..»

Этими и другими не слишком важными раздумьями пришлось развлекаться половину оставшейся ночи и целый день, который Источник провел среди щелей и ям пограничного вала на другой стороне долины. Он внимательно следил за районом, в который собирался лететь вечером, ибо кроме пепелищ и оставшихся нетронутыми селений там находились передвижные гарнизоны. Военная техника, солдаты, ангары с припасами и батареями, и, главное — самые огромные орудия на свете, те самые пушки размером с небоскреб. Перевозимое монстрами транспорта оружие колесило по миру туда, куда велено было приказом. Похожие на башни с тарелками радаров, пушки содержали в себе, помимо электронной и магической начинки, кабины управления и помещения для обслуживающего персонала.  
Локко вспомнил это из тех материалов, что видел благодаря Василиску. Он тогда удивился, зачем ему слитые чертежи первичных разработок этих колоссальных строений, но теперь понял, что техномаг все рассчитывал необходимость наперед, и испытал благодарность.  
Еще днем голодный и уставший Генератор захватил контроль над мухой и заставил ее осмотреть гарнизон, не весь, конечно, но передвижные башни точно. Уверенность в том, что Люцифер может находиться в одной из двух пушек, не проходила — а, следовательно, к интуиции надобно было прислушаться.  
Локко выбрал башню, к которой были прицеплены привычные глазу гигансткие черные кубы сот в свинцовой оплетке со знаком радиоактивной угрозы. В эти батареи стекалась сила из Источника, когда пушка была неактивна, и потом энергия тратилась вся разом на сокрушительный залп.

Разумеется, башни гарнизона охранялись, и тем невероятнее себя чувствовал Локко, раз его не вычислили и не пристрелили еще на подлете, когда он, распластавшись по метле и старательно обходя подсвеченные участки, юрко шмыгал над самой землей, избегая прямой дороги. Одновременно радуясь успешному продвижению к цели и подозревая ловушку, гермафродит хоронился в потемках ангаров и припаркованных машин, каких-то баррикад из мелких сот и продовольственных мешков. Два раза на мага вышли охранные псы, но Источник, хоть и с перепугано дрогнувшим нутром, взял зверей под контроль и заставил поверить в то, что он «свой».  
Солдаты, будто бы обходившие путь таящегося Генератора по широкой дуге, резко обнаружили его уже под самой башней и загородили пути отступления.  
— Ты — Локко из Зимпа-7? — метлу, разумеется, сразу отняли. — У нас приказ доставить тебя к заключенному Генератору. Но сначала ты покажешься перед нашим командованием…  
— Но приказ…- еле слышно шепнула мужчине, кажется, офицеру, сослуживица.  
— Сначала. К командованию, — отрезал главный.

Должно быть, хладнокровное спокойствие Десятого передалось гермафродиту вместе с поглощенным излучением, потому что иначе он свою равнодушную уверенность объяснить не мог. Маг не только не боялся, но и понимал, что убивать его не станут. А вот использовать — могут. Нужно быть начеку, не впадая в панику.  
Очутившись в башне и топая под конвоем по узким коридорам, Локко, неожиданно, чувствовал себя… дома. По каналам строения текла сила Люцифера, теперь юный маг ощущал это точно. Брат был рядом, и совсем скоро они увидятся.  
На командира солдат, явно не умеющего общаться с ценными волшебными подростками, пленный Генератор почти не обратил внимания. Просто мужчина, привыкший иметь дело со взрослыми, «сформировавшимися и разумными» магами, а тут ему подсунули какую-то тощую соплюху. Вдобавок, монитор в кабинете мигал срочным документом о доставке «Генератора С» к «Генератору А» для переговоров. На кой шут верхушке потребовалось присылать малявку к их личному Источнику — неясно, но аналитики подтверждали подлинность этого документа.  
За шлюзом кабинета женщина в военной форме склонилась к рыжему магу, взяв его за плечо.  
— Ты голодна? Или, может, хочешь умыться? В лагере есть всё, даже свободная койка для сна, — надо же, гермафродит успел за недели вольной жизни позабыть, что по паспорту и для облегчения людского восприятия он все еще считается девочкой.  
— Мне нужно видеть Люцифера, — без зазрений совести уставившись на чужой бюст, обтянутый зеленоватой рубашкой, ответил Локко. — Сейчас. Прошу вас.  
Дамочка явно хотела выдать что-то вроде того, что на свидания следует являться в чистом и облагороженном виде, но, на ее же счастье, промолчала. Молодой маг только криво усмехнулся углом рта — все же уровень телепатии он неплохо прокачал, спасибо одному неразговорчивому товарищу. Теперь мысли обычных людей вблизи проступали так четко, словно печатались большими буквами в воздухе. Громкие размышления солдатов и вовсе напоминали перелай в собачьем приюте, мерзко отдававшийся в висках и утомленной от недосыпа голове. Ничего, нырнуть в сон можно будет позже, когда братец окажется спасен или хотя бы встречен лицом к лицу.

… Защитное поле, мощнейшая и тяжеленная дверь шлюза, бронированные стены. Люцифера определенно побаивались и ценили, раз заперли так тщательно. По пути к нему Локко ощущал, как силы утекают в многочисленные вездесущие энергосборники — куда там зимповским подавителям! Совершенно иной уровень «дойки».  
В камере цилиндрической формы беглый Источник увидел устройство, очень похожее на электрический стул, и вот там, на нем…

Гермафродит дернулся вперед, но дорогу ему перегородил непонятно откуда выскочивший совсем мелкий мальчишка.  
— Привет тебе, Локко, — он весело скалился, словно был дико рад встрече. Впрочем, оказалось, не словно: — Мы тебя очень ждали…  
— Люци! — но рыжеволосый Генератор лишь мельком глянул на мальца и вновь прикипел глазами к сидевшему в странном кресле старшему брату. — Какое счастье, что ты в порядке!..  
— Здравствуй, — альбинос лукаво улыбался, косясь на старого знакомого. — Да, я, как видишь, процветаю здесь. Отлично прислуживают, только на цыпочках вокруг не ходят.  
— О, я вижу, — успокоившись, Локко придал своему тону развязности. — Шикуешь, тебе даже выдали собственного техномага… — он изволил перевести взгляд на мальчишку, который, казалось, извелся от нетерпения и подпрыгивал рядом. На черноволосой голове ребенка был примерно такой же шлем интерактивной помощи, как у Васи, но с дополнительными видеокамерами широкого обзора.  
— А, это Адам, — Люц словно бы только сейчас вспомнил про самого мелкого сотрудника башни. — Именно он состряпал документы, благодаря которым тебя не шлепнули еще на подлете, сестренка.  
— Ерунда, я подделываю подписи лучше всех, — горделиво хмыкнул техномаг. — От Васьки я узнал о твоем побеге и приготовился ждать дальнейших новостей. Было ужасно интересно, Локко — твоя находчивость против ловцов! Я собирал информацию по всем ресурсам, тайно, конечно~  
Вдобавок к заискивающему тону, он выдал на экранах смайлик «;)», чем окончательно удивил Локко, с которым еще так беспардонно дети не флиртовали. Этот фанатичный техномаг настолько отличался от немого и обездвиженного, но милого Василиска, что гермафродит почувствовал приступ острой тоски. Захотелось выпить чего-нибудь кислого.  
— Отлично… Адам, я рада нашему знакомству, — Локко чуть коснулся ладонями плеч мальчика, глядя в матовую пластину очков со всем расположением, какое смог в себе наскрести. — А сейчас, пока я говорю со своим братом, не мог бы ты сходить за водичкой? Я бы не отказалась от минералки или даже морса. Пожалуйста~

Довольно кивнув, подкупленный ласковым тоном Адам отправился прочь из помещения. Но в дверях вдруг оглянулся, со стремительной тревогой, присущей людям, осознавщим неминуемую жуткую опасность, которая нагрянет с минуты на минуту. Побледнев, мальчик рванул прочь со всех ног. Дверь закрылась.  
— Что он там такого вычислил про нас в своих электронных мозгах, — Люцифер все так же улыбался, продолжая испускать едва различимое глазом сияние.  
Локко обернулся к нему уже безо всяких церемоний.  
— Надо валить отсюда, — заявил он, приближаясь и старательно отыскивая взглядом замки на ремнях крепления кресла, но никак не находил. Люц был превосходно прикован к своему трону. — Я пришла спасти тебя. Генераторы не должны работать на людей, не для этого мы созданы. Слушай, как это открыть?..  
И юный решительный маг совсем не был готов к тому, что последует за его словами.  
— Но я не хочу уходить отсюда, — с нежной улыбкой Люцифер обвел давящее своей теснотой помещение, покрытое энергоотводами, как плоскими лианами. — Меня все устраивает. Ты явилась зря.  
— Бредишь, они слишком долго тебя доили, — не найдя замков и пряжек, гермафродит вцепился в ремни и попытался порвать, но вскрикнул и отшатнулся, обжегшись. — Люц!  
— Прости, но я говорю правду. Мне не хочется уходить. Мое место здесь, в окружении прислужников и солдат, которые ловят каждый мой импульс, как нечто невероятное, — парень оставался спокоен. Он перевел взгляд от сводной сестры в пространство. Локко тряхнуло, когда он заговорил дальше: — Ты просто не знаешь, каково это, моя маленька глупышка. Я в самой крупной машине на планете, машине, способной буквально изменить мир — и я ее сердце, мотор, движущая сила. Это величайшее чувство на свете, когда я ощущаю, что могу ВСЁ.

Хлопнув губами, Локко беспомощно опустил руки и вцепился в подол растянутого, выцветшего, заношенного до дырок старого свитера, когда-то принадлежавшего любимому брату.  
— Что ты несешь?! — голос сел до сиплого шипения. — Какого мира?! Там же ВОЙНА, там люди гибнут, Источники гибнут, да все, черт возьми, гибнут!  
— Это не столь важно. Главное — они видят истинную мощь Генератора, — Люцифер снова улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, и неуловимо сменил интонацию. — И ты ее тоже видела, не правда ли?  
Рыжий подавленно молчал, вытаращив глаза на источник энергии для пушки.  
— Мелодия Цветка Смерти невероятна, — альбинос продолжал говорить. — Сигнал призывает души прямиком на тот свет. Распоряжаться миллионами жизней теперь может не только Бог, но и я. И ты сможешь, милая моя сестрица, если согласишься присоединиться. Только представь, какую музыку мы сумеем породить вместе!

Долгожданное предложение руки и сердца. Почему же Локко, так мечтавший об этом, чувствует лишь страх и тошноту?  
— Но я…  
— Да, ты всегда считала себя среднячком в области магии, — кивнул белоснежной головой парень. — Однако сумела не только вырваться из Зимпа, но и отыскать меня. Это не просто средний уровень, а, по меньшей мере, с плюсом. Секрет мощи не в том, чтобы быть самым мускулистым и расшибать стены щелчком пальцев.  
— Я же не… — «не сама». Маг проглотил это, не желая подставлять Десятого, о котором Люц даже не упоминал, очевидно не беря в рассчет.  
— Не веришь в себя, я помню это. Ты так и не сумела признаться в симпатии ко мне… Не надо удивляться, у тебя всё на мордашке было написано, — альбинос усмехнулся. — Не то чтобы я против, твои чувства мне очень лестны. Да, несмотря на разницу в полдюжину лет.  
Локко чувствовал себя опустошенным и бессмысленным. Окружение вытягивало из него силы, брат вытягивал душу и скручивал из нее такие узоры, что становилось ясно — никогда он не примет младшего Генератора за ровню себе. Гермафродит для него не больше, чем забавное влюбленное существо, что восхищенно блестит глазами и умеет вовремя подсобить.  
Сам подросток так воспринимал верного дрессированного горностая Лаки…  
— И все же, — застывшее в эмоции тяжелой задумчивости бледное лицо с разводами немытости было похоже на какой-то фарфоровый артефакт. — Брат, что с тобой случилось? Раньше ты не доказывал свое превосходство чужими смертями. Ты же всегда был таким прекрасным, хорошим…  
— И остаюсь прекрасным, хорошим, — просто ответил Люцифер. — А заодно всемогущим.  
Локко тяжело опустился на пол перед сидящим на троне Источником, упершись ослабевшими руками в холодные листы металлической обшивки. Хотелось разрыдаться, разбить что-нибудь, взорваться, но сил не было совсем — они утекли, присоединившись в батареях ко всей остальной энергии пушки. Теперь его, Локко, излучение будет повинно в уничтожении очередного населенного пункта.

Холод и пустота.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил, и мы уйдем отсюда, — перед глазами вдруг пронеслись те две трети года, во время которых юный маг настрадался и нанервничался на целую жизнь вперед. Он даже умирал. Он чуть ли не убил друга. А его объект любви в это время наслаждался геноцидом, и… — Пожалуйста, Люцифер, скажи, что ты не хочешь войны, — сипение перешло в хрип, когда Локко начал подниматься с пола, медленно, как собранный из дешевых запчастей робот.  
Он не мог справиться со своей любовью. Молодой Генератор сейчас невыносимо мечтал в одночасье возненавидеть альбиноса, но не справился с этим, просто не получалось. Он желал быть с Люцем, и одновременно не хотел быть с ним вот так, в качестве начинки гигантского пистолета.  
— Мир узрит мое могущество, — в мягком тоне, как в вате, скрывались триста тысяч гранитных скал.  
— Я… я не позволю тебе быть убийцей! — дрогнув всем телом, Локко рывком бросился на брата, крепко обнимая его за шею.  
Атака, самое настоящее нападение. Лучи, ударившие все тело насквозь, опалили одежду. Альбиносу категорически не понравился ход родственницы.  
— Прочь!  
— Нет! — гермафродит сжал руки крепче, потому что волны излучения фактически пытались его сдуть. — Прости! Я тебе не позволю!

Это было самое настоящее пожирание заживо, рядом с которым не стоял тот случай с нечаянным «кусанием» Десятого. Сейчас Локко буквально захлебывался чужой энергией, но продолжал поглощать и поглощать ее, вытягивать из забившегося в оковах брата. Хищник взобрался на колени содрогавшегося от боли Люцифера, живой удавкой сдавливая его все сильнее и сильнее.  
Юный маг ощущал восторг, ликование и невероятный жар, затапливавший все его существо изнутри. Наверно, подумал он мельком, приблизительно так для людей чувствуется оргазм. Хотя для Локко облегчения не наступало, он продолжал вбирать излучение в себя, под протяжный вой тревожных сирен, под грохот разлетающихся ламп и электроприборов, под стрельбу в коридоре по заблокированному намертво шлюзу.  
Сегодня им с Люцем никто не помешает быть вместе.

«НЕ УБИВАЙ МЕНЯ!!!» — разносился негласный вопль по всей башне, и от него люди пригибались и в ужасе неслись вон.  
«Я люблю тебя, и я счастлив», — Локко чувствовал, как испаряются разлетающиеся с глаз слезы. От такого любимого старого свитера в жизнерадостную радужную полоску не осталось и следа — сделанный из натуральной шерсти он сгорел подчистую. Кожу прожигало насквозь, волдыри лопались и сгорали, и тут же возникали новые. — «Я, наконец-то, не чувствую себя одиноким, ведь ты во мне».

Кажется, начало оплавляться устойчивое к ядерному излучению кресло. Гермафродит с трудом открыл слезящиеся глаза и увидел, что брат почти полностью бессилен и пуст, он обмяк на сидении, запрокинув голову. На тощей бледной шее в ожогах и кристаллах потовой соли явственно выступал кадык, а сонные артерии усиленно пульсировали. Еще не поздно было остановиться.  
«Я не хочу останавливаться», — переполненный силами Генератор осторожно приподнял беловолосую голову брата обугленными пальцами и заглянул в прозрачные глаза, полные крови из полопавшихся капилляров. Люцифер был в сознании, но его мыслей и чувств рыжеволосый маг больше не слышал. Тонкие нити остатков энергии перетекали из тела в тело, когда реальность дрогнула, дав Источникам возможность видеть суть друг друга.

То, что узрел Люц, исказило его лицо в гримасе унижения и обиды.  
То, что увидел Локко, было самым жутким зрелищем из всех. Сжавшаяся до размеров худой материальной оболочки и истощенная белесая аура старшего брата медленно угасала. Темнея со светло-серого до сумеречного оттенка, аура Люцифера превратилась в глубокое черное небо с россыпью неведомых звезд. Мелкие колючие глаза смерти целыми тысячами прошивали первородную тьму.  
Ибо магическое излучение дарило не только жизнь, но и смерть, и выбора у Источников никогда особо не было.

«Он умер», — Локко закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в плечо трупа под собой. — «А я не могу сдержать его энергию. Ужасно больно, всё горит изнутри. Я чувствую вокруг себя тысячи сот с его излучением, и я могу контролировать всё это. Что же мне делать?»  
Люцифер полностью и безвозвратно был мертв, и никакая благая сила в мире больше не оживила бы его.  
«Один выход — дать сигнал. Может быть трубный зов призовет душу моего несчастного брата-убийцы на упокой», — ощущая потерю контроля над разрывающими массами чужих сил, подросток мыслил с трудом. — «Простите меня…»

Последовавший за этим сокрушительный взрыв смел всё, что люди не успели увезти прочь на десяток километров — обе гигантские и дорогущие пушки, ангары и тяжелую технику… Цветок Смерти, сотворенный усилиями двоих Генераторов, отличался от всех прочих — распространялся не в стороны, а вертикальным столбом, словно кто-то запустил ракету, чтобы отчаянно постучаться прямиком в Чистилище.  
Трубный зов, чистый и печальный, похож на мольбу. У слышавших этот призыв людей сердце сжималось от жалости и тоски, а душа сострадала чьей-то непомерной скорби…

**_«Нет никаких гарантий того, что волшебные нелюди способны испытывать настоящие человеческие чувства.  
Как и нет гарантий, что подобные чувства испытывают сами люди.  
Возможно, всё это — выдумка для оправдания»_ ** _— цитата из книги «Червивое яблоко», автор неизвестен._

…Светлеющее небо снова было пасмурным, и темные тяжелые тучи свисали чуть ли не до самой земли. Остывшая зола поднималась в порывах зябких сквозняков и опадала на все, что находилось в округе, равнодушно, как и следовало бездушным частицам горелой материи.  
Заносимый пепельными порывами Локко лежал навзничь прямо в ворохе пахнувшей дымом и углем черноты, но ничего не видел и не чувствовал. С каждым часом мага все сильнее разъедали ожоги и язвы лучевой болезни, доставшейся ему за попытки укрощения радиоактивной энергии Люцифера. Гермафродит уже лишился глаз и большей части кожного покрова, зиял на мир неподвижными мышцами и оголенными ребрами, но все еще был жив и даже сохранял рассудок.  
Сейчас Источник осознавал, каким на самом деле может быть одиночество, потому что умирал, медленно и мучительно, и никто не спешил к нему. Локко не ждал помощи, ибо знал, что его уже не спасти. Он просто чувствовал горечь и боль на душе, терзаемой бурей не истраченного до конца излучения.  
И маг не поверил своему слуху, когда вдруг опознал приближающиеся осторожные, но уверенные шаги. Некто приближался, и гермафродит, подобно безглазой Шони, выпустил вокруг себя энергетическую волну-анализатор. Он сразу же узнал пришельца, и опять не поверил себе.

Десятый.

«Ты… здесь?» — сосредотачиваться на телепатии было очень болезненно, однако следовало убедиться в реальности творящегося.  
— Да, я здесь, — парень остановился вблизи от живого мертвеца и присел. Трогать не рисковал. — Потрепало тебя. И не похоже, чтобы твой крутой брат…  
«Он отказался от моей любви», — тускло пояснил Локко. — «И я его убил. Я самый плохой Источник на свете. И родственник тоже».

Блондин промолчал, не то думая так же, не то просто догадываясь о бесполезности каких-либо убеждений сейчас.  
«Даже умереть быстро не могу, потому что… Погляди на меня, Десятый».

И вот они смотрели друг на друга в очередной, но, похоже, последний раз. Локко, осторожно ощупывавший бесформенными «лапами» своей ауры чужую, не столько видел, сколько чувствовал чужое присутствие — напоминающее льдистые кристаллы, поросшие одновременно и колким и пушистым инеем. Приятный холод, к которому хотелось прижаться обожженной кожей.

«Что ты видишь? На что это похоже?» — сейчас гермафродит все-таки решился задать этот вопрос, отчего-то казавшийся ему очень важным.  
Блондин нахмурился, глядя на откровенно скверное самочувствие приятеля. Не придумав, как внятно и кратко объяснить свое видение, он телепатически передал изображение неподвижному магу.  
Локко увидел себя, свое тело, распластанное в пепле. За границы оболочки вырывалось излучение, буйное, как кипение раскаленных элементов на поверхности живой звезды. Белые вспышки гейзерами стремились наружу, сотрясая пространство, но затухали под волей алого свечения, заставлявшего их сворачиваться и возвращаться в тело. Остатки сияния Локко подавляли и сокращали бунтующую энергию Люцифера, отторгающую нового, слишком слабого для нее носителя. Гасили. Локко смог «поглотить» брата, но не сумел «усвоить».

«Он меня не любит», — с горькой усмешкой пожаловался умирающий Источник. Замолк, на продолжительное время перестав думать. — «…Я очень устал и замерз», — все-таки вернулся в сознание маг. Его боль теперь уже не являлась телесной, и сидящий рядом парень не смог бы помочь ему, даже если бы одолжил куртку.  
Сейчас единственное, что можно было еще сделать для догорающего изнутри товарища — это не оставлять его в одиночестве. И младший Генератор не уходил, наблюдая, как уменьшаются и гаснут фонтаны лучащихся сил, сменяясь багровым заревом.

— Твоя аура похожа на закат, Локко, — вслух проговорил он.  
Локко даже открыл глаза, вернее, то, что от них оставалось.  
«Это красиво?» — вопрос, полный надежды, раздавался словно бы со дна темной пропасти, в которой маг тонул с каждой секундой все глубже.  
«Красиво», — серьезно и искренне подтвердил Десятый в ответ.  
«Я рад», — тихо признался Локко.

И закат превратился в звездное небо.

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая иллюстрация к части - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Big-bang-over-the-horizon-773688047


	5. Бытие?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительная глава, бонус.

Иногда по ночам Локко просыпался от того, что слышал зовущее пение трубы. Далекое, но вспарывающее темный плотный сумрак так тонко и печально, словно призраки пели на вершине соседнего холма, оно влекло и заставляло Источника настороженно прислушиваться. Стесняясь своей тревоги, Локко сжимал в пальцах кромку самодельного толстого одеяла и косился на невозмутимо сопящего рядом Десятого. Парень, на самом деле, не обладал толстокожестью или способностью мертвецки и беспробудно дрыхнуть — он рассудительно не находил в привычном отголоске далеких взрывов повода для прерывания целительного сна. Следовало хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы войти в утро с новыми силами.  
Это было разумно и правильно.  
С тех пор, как подростки нашли этот недораспавшийся домик, который пришлось долго чинить и укреплять, они поселились здесь, меж бесплодным пустырем и высохшим тощим лесом. Волшебное излучение воспрявших духом Генераторов помогало природе медленно, но верно восстанавливать былую мощь. Уже через месяц, кажется, впервые за много лет, на лужайке вокруг дома зазеленела робкая травка, а потом и кусты пустили листья. Юные маги старались не обижать природу понапрасну, и мир вокруг них расцветал, сперва неуверенно, а потом все спокойнее и шире.  
Конечно, это произошло не за один сезон, понадобились годы…

… Началось все с того, что подростки, сбежавшие из башенных пушек от военных, решили, что отныне станут с опаской относиться даже к собственным собратьям — тут уж спасибо Люциферу за науку.  
Скитались ребята недолго, стараясь продержаться за счет случайной подработки у людей и, что поделать, воровства, пока не набрели на район старых покинутых сельскохозяйственных угодий. Вот здесь-то и отыскался чудо-домик, не до конца растащенный на материалы дальними соседями. В нем сохранились даже остатки рам в окнах и кирпичной печки с такой же кирпичной трубой.  
Восхитившись древностью, Локко загорелся идеей остаться на лето в этом строении, как неплохой альтернативе ночевок под кустами. Десятый с привычной сдержанностью рассудительно предложил довести жилье до ума, чтобы не «ежиться в куче грязных дров со сквозняками», и его план был поддержан. Подростки исследовали все окрестности и собрали хлам, годный в дело. Были там и ржавые брошенные инструменты, и куски строительного материала, которыми брезговали ранние грабители, и даже какие-то сохранившиеся посудины, тряпки, пузырьки. Все, что можно было вымыть, маги вымыли и использовали, щели и дыры законопатили мхом и рваниной, провалы в кровле залатали, как смогли. Найденные куски кирпичей пошли на ремонт печки, а фанерки встали в окна вместо стекол.  
Так как из дома не были вынесены только длинные прикрученные полки, огромный кривоногий стол и не менее огромная железная кровать с продырявленной посередине сеткой, Генераторам пришлось обходиться этим минимумом мебели. Когда-то в явно процветавший поселок были проведены коммуникации, но с тех пор остались лишь ямки от электрических столбов вдоль улиц. Газовая и водопроводная сеть, конечно, тоже не работали. Воду приходилось носить издалека, с родника, и тщательно кипятить либо на костре во дворике, либо на одинокой конфорке печки. Спали на тюфячке из сухой травы, пока не выпросили в дальних поселках у людей ненужных им вещей. К тем же людям они периодически наведывались выторговать продуктов, и кое-что даже сумели посадить и вырастить на оживающей почве.  
Зимой, конечно же, неумело существовать в нищете оказалось намного страшнее и мучительнее, чем в теплое время года, зато маги оперативно научились утеплять жилое помещение, убирать снег и лед, но особенно — рубить дрова и собирать хворост. Благо, сухой лес не слишком спешил становиться сочным, и топлива было много.  
В особенно холодные ночи Десятый стискивал зубы вместе со своим недовольством и снисходительно терпел жмущегося к боку теплолюбивого приятеля. В теплое же время он требовал соблюдать личное пространство настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для парочки, живущей в одной комнате и делящей одну кровать. Идею разграничить спальные места доской Локко жестко отверг, вполне здраво объяснив совместный сон мерой предосторожности — мир все еще опасен, кругом до сих пор враги и война, и, ЕСЛИ ВДРУГ ЧТО, то желательно, чтобы никакие препятствия не стояли на пути друг к другу. Тем более, рыжий маг шел на большие уступки со своей стороны — сократил количество пошлых шуточек и подкатов до минимума.

И без этого первые полтора года их совместной жизни можно было назвать, мягко говоря, неловкими. Приходилось учиться буквально всему, словно бы навыки казарменного прошлого остались где-то там, в Зимпе-7.  
Но вместе с опытом и закалкой приходило спокойствие, какое бывает у стариков, завершивших все важные земные дела и отдавшихся умиротворенному созерцанию бытия. Десятый научился охотиться на редко появляющихся поблизости, но полезных зайцев, и одичавших собак, что иногда носились по окрестностям опасными стаями, и чье мясо и шкуры можно было использовать для улучшения собственного существования. Локко со школьных уроков рукоделия вспомнил, как надо вязать, поэтому, как только удавалось раздобыть пряжу, занимался этим, периодически выслушивая ворчание приятеля о том, что псин тот хотел бы приручать, а не наоборот.  
Так как излучение молодых Генераторов не крали жадные соты, оно свободно распространялось по полянке, даже зимой охотно впитываясь в окружающую среду. Так что уже к следующей весне начали оживать ближние деревья, да еще те несколько маленьких чахлых лип, которые были посажены рядом с домом усилиями магов и теперь оздоравливались.

Годы шли, а пятно живой зелени посреди мертвой долины так и не привлекло никакого вражеского внимания. Это было странно, но Локко не размышлял о таком чуде. Еще он не боялся, оставив страх где-то далеко, за гранью, словно бы отгородив от него плотиной свой драгоценный уголок покоя и мирной жизни.  
Разумеется, не все было приторно и сахарно, случались и болезни, и раны, и беды, а также неприятности и раздоры сожительства. Десятый, крепнущий телом и духом, тем не менее оставался все тем же одиночкой по натуре, который вполне мог бы обойтись безо всяких приставучих гермафродитов. Иногда Локко обижался, но чаще всего он же первым шел мириться. Ибо одиночество для него казалось куда более жуткой вещью, чем задетая гордость, которую можно и потерпеть.

— Скоро мне исполнится столько же, сколько Люциферу в нашу последнюю встречу, — заметил Локко однажды летом, когда отдыхал после прополки грядок с картошкой, развалившись прямо в траве около леса. Не опасаясь ползавших по мураве клещей и муравьев, с которыми всегда можно договориться, Источник рассматривал фигурные кучевые облака на синем небе. Ни пыли, ни смога.  
— Нашел, о ком вспомнить, — закончив выхлапывать рубашку, Десятый облачился в нее и тоже растянулся на земле.  
— А почему нет? — улыбнувшись, гермафродит прикрыл глаза. Под веками сразу заплясали цветные искорки. — Ты ведь меня тогда спас. Кто знает, как бы дело обернулось, если б я не выдержал и напал на Люца. Спасибо, что ты удержал меня от такой глупости.  
— Я ничего не сделал, — пожал плечами парень.

Но Локко помнил, прекрасно помнил те холодные от недостатка жизненной энергии руки приятеля, которые буквально стиснули его за плечи. Десятый тогда предугадал чужие действия и перехватил рыжеволосого мага, уже готовившегося к роковому прыжку. Гермафродит захрипел и попытался вырываться, но быстро затих, остывая.  
Кажется, из всех находящихся в тот вечер в башне, Люцифер единственный не понял, что едва не погиб. Он просто не воспринял намерения Локко всерьез.  
«Вижу, говорить с глупцами бесполезно», — такой фразой альбинос проводил гостей до выхода, и больше двое юных Генераторов никогда не пересекались со своим собратом.

— С тех пор мы вдвоем, сами по себе, и неплохо так существуем, верно? — жизнерадостно воскликнул маг, выныривая из тяжелых, отдающихся шумом под черепом, воспоминаний обратно в лето. — Несмотря на все беды и проблемы, несмотря на то, что трубный зов почти не прекращается — мы, вот… — голос постепенно угас, но не от безнадежности, а потому, что говорить было нечего. Жара морила, убаюкивая шелестом живой природы. Напарник, как и большую часть времени, безмолвствовал, предоставляя рыжему право единолично сотрясать воздух разговорами. Маг даже приподнялся на локте, чтобы глянуть на парня и убедиться — нет, не спит, просто слушает, устроив ладони под затылком. На оттопыренный локоть села с треском прилетевшая откуда-то бирюзовая стрекоза. Блондин не шевельнулся, лишь скосил глаза на яркую летунью.  
— Мне начинать ревновать? — осведомился тут же подкативший старший Генератор.  
— Опять ты со своими шуточками, — нахмурился парень и отпихнул смеющегося приятеля. Но потревоженная стрекоза все равно упорхнула.  
Порыв ветерка принес клок прохладного воздуха. Успокоившийся гермафродит перебирал пальцами колосок длинной гибкой травины, задумчиво рассматривая небо с таким сосредоточением, будто искал в нем подвох.

— Слушай, Десятый, вот сколько лет мы с тобой совершенно вольные птицы, а я все привыкнуть не могу… — Локко втянул сладкий запах теплой земли и травы, глубоко вздохнул. — Даже не верится.  
Блондин, как всегда, промолчал, но сделал это вопросительно, ожидая пояснений.  
— Все вокруг такое… такое… Настоящее, яркое, чувственное! — гермафродит не выдержал неподвижности и плавным взмахом руки изобразил фейерверк. — Словно сбылись разом все мои мечты! Понимаешь?  
— Допустим, — Десятый повернул голову в сторону приятеля, внимательно вглядевшись в него своими неимоверно льдистыми глазами. — Что тебе не нравится?

Молодой рыжеволосый маг подавленно молчал. Он лежал, прикрыв глаза, и ходящие ходуном под тонкой заношенной рубахой ребра выдавали его волнение. Жаркий аромат цветов забивал легкие, мешая надышаться воздухом, а кусачие для людей мухи летели мимо магов, словно не чуяли тех.  
Локко решился сделать важный шаг и поделиться сокровенным:  
— С каждым годом мне все сильнее кажется, что это всё нереально, — судорожный кашель и неуверенное затишье. Маг физически боялся говорить на подобные темы. — Трава слишком зеленая, ты слишком понимающий, несмотря на то, что мы больше не общаемся мысленно, а я… Я слишком счастлив.

Налетевший порыв далеко не теплого ветра качнул волны зеленых стеблей с колосьями и соцветиями, когда друг усмехнулся, впрочем, безо всякой веселой нотки.  
— Ты прав. Наконец-то, — заметил он. Тревожный взгляд вздрогнувшего гермафродита ничуть не смутил Десятого. — Всего этого действительно нет.  
— Но как же, — Локко хотел резко сесть, но почувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным и парализованным. Приросшее к земле тело отказывалось подчиняться командам запаниковавшего мозга, мысли встрепенулись, запутались. — Вот ведь ты. Ты есть… Ты спас меня, не дал стать убийцей, увел в безопасное место! Я уже много лет…

— Не существуешь, — отрезал Десятый ровно тем холодным тоном, каким говорил с товарищем после покушения на свою энергию когда-то давным-давно. — Ты выдумал сказку… Альтернативное развитие событий, при котором все живы, здоровы и счастливы. Тот вариант, какой получился бы, как тебе кажется, отправься мы к Люциферу вдвоем. На самом деле ничего этого не было. И меня здесь нет. Ты умер, Локко… Пора бы уже признать, хотя бы для самого себя.

**Мироздание стремительно превращалось в густой льдистый мазут и рушилось на Генератора со всей силы, захлестывая и сдавливая массами волн. Маг болезненно и неотвратимо тонул в черноте, ощущая свои слезы на глазах, щеках и губах, а невероятное сожаление по утерянной иллюзии застряло комом в горле, лишив способности сделать хоть глоток воздуха.  
Мрак и невыносимый холод окружили…  
Он медленно открыл глаза, но вместо глубокого лазурного неба, вместо непрекращающейся черноты увидел только пепельную пустоту.  
 _Астрал, где не осталось ни света, ни теней, ни материи._  
Беззвучие растворилось в серости окружения, усиливая мучительное чувство одиночества, заставлявшее душу страдать и бессмысленно взывать о помощи.  
Оглянувшись, гермафродит не увидел Десятого, потому что на самом деле тот мальчишка, которого он знал, давным-давно остался и затерялся там, далеко, в живых. А друг-мираж, сотканный напуганным и не желавшим умирать воображением Локко, на самом деле был таким же несовершенным, таким же искусственным, как и весь их небольшой и ограниченный мирок, изможденный ненатуральностью. Сейчас гермафродит мог в полной мере осознать, от чего именно он прятался в руинах мечты все время — от трубного зова Смерти, что прорывался даже сквозь плотную завесу самолжи.  
 _Абсолютное одиночество._  
Здесь не присутствовало никого и ничего, кроме Локко.**

**И неупокоенный Генератор принял единственное правильное, по его мнению, решение — опустил веки…**

…Горячее солнце все так же припекало кожу даже сквозь рубаху и грозило оставить красные ожоги на чувствительной к таким дерзким лучам коже. Гермафродит поморщился и запястьем растер горячие щеки, открывая глаза.  
( **Выдуманный** ) Мир продолжал сиять ослепительными красками лета и солнечными зайчиками.

— Чего ты смотришь? — Локко слегка смутился под пристальным взглядом ( _ненастоящего, но скоро это забудется_ ) Десятого, в глубине глаз которого покоилось затаенное сожалеющее понимание. — Сам говорил, что я любвеобильный, ну так и не удивляйся теперь, что от тебя, хм, не ухожу, — он сердито одернул дырявый подол рубашки и встал, отряхивая шорты. Блестящего крупного жука, хватавшегося за ткань, бережно отцепил и ссадил на травяной колосок.  
— Все-таки ты невыносимый, — мрачно заметил блондин, легко поднимаясь следом и потягиваясь, чтобы размять спину. — Но я не собираюсь тебя переубеждать, больно надо.  
— Молодец, Десятый, ты хороший друг, — рыжий маг поспешил за шагающим к дому парнем. — За это я буду тебя любить изо всех сил, а еще испеку пирог на ужин~  
— Только не с крапивой! Гадость непомерная.

Звонкий и веселый смех Локко был подхвачен и разнесен по всей округе крыльями теплого ветра с запахом ярких цветов, сырого песка с речного берега и буйно зеленеющего молодого леса, которому еще предстояло стать непроходимой чащобой.


End file.
